


Drake & Megan: Sex, Incest & Friendship

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deflowering, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, First Time, Foot Fetish, Forced, Hymen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Pedophilia, Pee, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Drake makes a disturbing discovery about his little sister, Megan. She’s been doing all sorts of things she really shouldn’t have with her best friend Melissa and her dad. Instead of Drake doing the right thing, he does the wrong thing, manipulated by his sister for the millionth time into something disturbing and wrong but incredibly fun.Warning: Megan is 9 in this, Drake is around 15/16. The first chapter includes consensual underage sex between them, which briefly turns into rape. Read the tags and warnings, it's highly likely that this will only appeal to a very small group of people xD
Relationships: Drake Parker/Megan Parker, Drake Parker/Wendy | Melissa, Megan Parker/Melissa's Dad, Megan Parker/Wendy | Melissa, Wendy | Melissa/Melissa's Dad
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. What’s a fetish?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Drake & Josh, this is purely a disturbing work of fiction, I make no money from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [@Ignotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignotus/) for helping review and edit this chapter, still in progress, but I couldn't hold back any longer xD
> 
> If you don’t know, Melissa is only in one episode of D&J, but she prefers to be called Wendy. Her real character name is Melissa and I preferred that over Wendy, so that’s the name I used.

“Finally! I didn’t think you’d ever get outta there, did you leave me any hot water?” scorned Megan as she burst into his bedroom and had a go at her brother just because she could.

“Megan! Heard of knocking?” yelped Drake, as he stood there wearing nothing but a towel.

“I don’t have to knock, I’m nine, I can do what I want”, said Megan commandingly, she cocked her head and gave him a cheeky smile, nearly naked herself in only a tiny pair of frilly white panties and matching socks.

Megan paused for a moment and looked a little unsure in herself.

“What’s a foot fetish?” Megan asked directly. She clearly came in with the intention to ask the question, but was unsure, whether she should.

“What? Uhh I dunno, where’d you hear that?” asked Drake, his mind a muddle at the unusual question.

“When I’m at Melissa’s for sleepovers her Dad comes into her bedroom and licks our feet. Melissa said it’s because her Dad has a foot fetish, but I didn’t know what it meant”, explained Megan.

“Uhhh, Melissa’s Dad did that while you were asleep? Oh. It’s just, some people, you know, they like kissing when they’re boyfriend and girlfriend. Sometimes they like to kiss or lick each other's feet too”, explained Drake awkwardly.

“No, we were awake. He does it at other times too, but always does it when we go to bed”, she added, but looked confused. She stared at Drake for a moment and clearly wanted to ask another question.

“So, is it ok that Melissa’s Dad was licking our feet and sucking our toes? Even though he’s just her dad?” Megan asked inquisitively. She clearly had no idea of how inappropriate it was.

Drake was puzzled and unsure what to say, or whether to say anything at all.

“Well, I guess so, why not?” said Drake. He hoped that was the end of the most awkward conversation he’d ever had with Megan.

“Hmm, ok. Lick my feet now, I like it! I tried sucking my own toes, but it was really difficult,” instructed Megan, “Or I’ll tell mum you did something bad!”

Megan dropped to her knees and scooted around on her bum, presented her leg in the air and kicked it towards Drake.

Drake looked on nervously as he had no idea how to reply back to such a strange and extreme request, while Megan continued to hold her foot up, waiting for the toe of her sock to be pulled off.

Drake knew she would blab to Mum if he didn’t do it. “At least she hasn’t asked for anything worse”, thought Drake. He tightened his towel and carefully knelt on the floor as he knew his manipulative little sister would get her way regardless of how he tried to get out of it.

Megan waved her foot insistently again. Drake noticed her tiny white panties had been pulled to one side to reveal her little slit. He shuddered and felt blood rush to his cock. He immediately looked away.

“You mustn’t tell anyone about this!” said Drake sternly.

He took Megan’s bare leg and pulled at the end of her sock that dangled seductively off of her toes. It came off in one swift tug and revealed her tiny toes wiggling excitedly in the air.

Megan forced her foot forwards and pushed the ball of her foot against her brother’s lips.

“Megan! Let me do it, be patient!” exclaimed Drake as he took a hold of his sister’s foot. His hand dwarfed it in size as he wrapped his fingers around the top of her foot and arch.

Drake pulled it closer and dragged Megan’s slender frame along the floor with it, as he took her heel in the palm of his hand. He nervously extended his tongue and ran it along the base of her foot.

Fits of giggles ensued as Megan couldn’t control herself; the ticklish sensation caused by her brother’s tongue along her arch was too much. She kicked out into the air as Drake paused frustrated.

Drake grabbed her foot as it swayed, shushed her and tried again. He avoided the ticklish underside of his sister’s foot this time and tried her toes. They were so tiny that Drake could fit all five in his mouth with ease. But instead he took the biggest, separated it gently from the others and happily he took it into his warm mouth.

Megan liked this a lot more; she didn’t squirm around and jerk her foot free this time. Her eyes simply closed as a happy smile drew across her face.

“Ok, now I see why Melissa likes this so much! I like it when her daddy does it, but you do it so much better”, said Megan softly after just one of her toes had crossed his lips.

Drake smiled, he prided himself on how well he could suck a girl’s toes as this certainly wasn’t the first time he’d done it. He removed her big toe from his mouth and took the other four in its place. He pushed his tongue against the ball of her foot while he sensually sucked at her little toes.

“Hey, I’ve got five more toes over here!” said Megan demandingly and waved her other foot near Drake’s face.

He quickly pulled her other sock off by biting down on it and dragging it off with his teeth like an animal.

“Hey watch the goods, boob, they won’t grow back if you bite them off!” exclaimed Megan.

Drake gave her a sweet look and smiled. He found himself more attracted to his little sister than he would’ve liked, and not just to her pretty feet. She’d always been his bratty little sister who frequently made his life hell, but as he worked on her tiny, soft toes, he noticed his feelings for her changing.

Drake held both of her feet in his hands; her legs were spread apart in front of him and her frilly white panties were doing a very poor job of concealing her tiny slit. He massaged each foot with his thumb and pressed it into the arch of each one as he stared at his little sister’s bald cunt.

“Hey, up here,” said Megan, as she clicked her fingers and pointed to her feet, “There’s nothing in there, my toes, in your mouth. That’s all you need to do; it’s not too hard is it?” Megan asked scathingly.

Drake brought Megan’s feet together and, as he was told to do, pushed all ten toes side by side into his mouth. He ran his tongue roughly all over them while slobbering like a hungry dog; a silly display to try and make her happy. His cock rose up under the small towel and pushed at it to break free as his mind started going to places other than her feet.

“Hey, Megan, I’ve got something you might like. It’s not toes, but it’s fun to play with, you can even put it in your mouth!” said Drake hopefully.

Megan stared at him for a moment and pulled a face.

“Go on”, she said, curious.

Drake dropped his sister’s feet to the floor and left her legs splayed out in front of him. He brought a hand to his cock and squeezed the head of it through the towel. He felt a mass of precum had built up, and if Megan saw that straight away it would probably frighten her off.

“If you don’t like this I’ll be surprised. But as long as you keep this between us and we’re alone I’ll lick your feet and toes every day for a month. Deal?” said Drake as he smiled to himself. Either way he was about to have a lot of fun.

“Two months”, said Megan as she pretended to think about it. Naturally she raised the deal in her favour immediately, which Drake knew she would do.

“Oh come on!” Drake said, playing along.

“Fine, three months. Unless you want it to be four?” said Megan, much to Drake’s delight.

“Fine fine ok, three months, but you can’t tell anyone about any of this! Whatever we do together!” Drake insisted.

He held his hand out and Megan took it, shook it firmly and nodded.

Drake grabbed the towel, pulled at the side that was tucked in and removed it in one smooth motion. The towel fell away as his semi-hard cock sat there on show. He smiled at his sister as her head cocked to one side curiously.

Megan crawled over and placed a hand on each of Drake’s bare thighs while she stared at his cock. His foreskin just barely covered the tip as it dangled there. He desperately wanted his little sister to touch it.

“What's it called?” Megan asked innocently.

“It’s, uhh, just a boy’s thing, a doodle. Touch it!” he insisted. He chose his words carefully; he didn’t want to teach her any she didn’t already know.

Megan stretched out a hand and gently ran two fingers along the top of Drake’s shaft like she was stroking a hamster.

“It’s so smooth, I like it,” said Megan to Drake’s delight, “What do I do with it?” Drake was pleased that someone else appreciated his extremely well groomed pubic area.

“Well, you can play with it in your hands like this”, Drake grabbed his cock, gently worked it back and forth and pulled his foreskin back to reveal the head of his penis.

“Want to try? You might need both hands though,” said Drake, “Oh and don’t worry if anything comes out of the tip. They sometimes leak or squirt this juice, but it tastes really nice and it’s warm. You can try it if you want”, Drake added to prevent her from freaking out, especially if he suddenly came while it was in her mouth. He didn’t want her to go running to mum and dad.

“This might be easier on the bed”, said Drake, as he grabbed her under the arms and carried her to his bed.

“Here, give me your hand”, said Drake reassuringly. He stood beside the bed, where Megan sat, and wrapped her little hand around his hard cock.

“Just back and forth, gently, like this”, Drake moved Megan’s hand for her; he dragged it gently back and forth along his cock and felt her slender fingers gripping it tightly.

Drake let go and let Megan try on her own. She gently tugged it towards herself slowly before accidentally dropping it, as she heard a quiet squelch. A drop of precum had leaked into her brother’s foreskin and lightly coated the head of his penis. Megan pulled it back and revealed a small, shiny strip of juice on his head and in the creases of his foreskin.

“Try it, you’ll like it”, said Drake insistently.

Megan leant down and sniffed at the wet tip of her brother’s penis. Her little tongue popped out and she hesitantly licked at the wetness on Drake’s tip.

Drake shuddered as he felt his little sister’s tiny tongue flick at his wet tip; he felt his cock harden so tightly it almost hurt. Megan pulled back and tasted her brother's sweet precum and played with the small amount in her mouth.

“Like it?” he asked.

Megan cocked her head slightly, giving it some thought before she answered, “Yeah, it's alright. There's not much to try though”.

Drake almost burst with excitement at how easily she set him up for what he said next.

“Well, the more you play with it and use your mouth, the more juice comes out. And if you play long enough, a huge amount will eventually come out, like at least a big spoonful”, explained Drake hoping his explanation wouldn't put her off.

Megan looked interested and he could see her little brain working through what he said. Finally she just said ‘Ok!’ with a huge grin.

Drake jumped on his bed, pushed past his little sister and laid back with his legs spread around her. He grabbed Megan’s tiny body playfully and smiled.

“Here, sit on my chest. Then you can play with this, while I suck on your toes”, said Drake, as he grabbed his own cock and pumped it a few times in front of her.

Megan straddled Drake, turned herself around and rubbed her still covered cunt against his bare chest unintentionally, while he trailed his hands all over her and was dying to take her panties off.

As she lowered herself down and grabbed hold of his hard erection her feet automatically popped up and came to rest in Drake's face. His own toes spread out as Megan’s tiny mouth enveloped the sensitive tip of his cock and drove him wild with desire. Her tongue probed his opening as she stroked his length with one hand.

Suddenly there was an incredible sound which almost sent Drake over the edge: His sister's lips popped off of his erection as she sat up and turned to look at him.

“Hey, remember the deal! You play with these toes, put them in your mouth! While I get to play with whatever I want”, said Megan, flexing her little toes in her big brother’s face like she’d got some amazing deal that benefitted her. Unaware of the intense pleasure Drake got from every aspect of their new incestuous activities, Megan watched intently, waiting for him to resume his duties. Drake happily grabbed her ankles and guided her toes into his mouth and gave all of them equal attention. Megan nodded approvingly and went back to bobbing her little mouth on her big brother’s cock.

Drake’s cock leaked an incredible amount of pre-cum, and gave his little sister her first taste of a man. He could feel his orgasm build inside him, as he wondered how well Megan would react, and if he should pull her off at the last second. Given that she hadn’t complained about the taste so far, he was inclined to hold her on.

Suddenly, the sound of Megan’s lips popping off of his tip, almost finished him off again. Megan sat up on Drake’s chest and turned back to look at him with a scathing look on her face. Drake just looked up, almost with a look of fear, but mainly confused as to what he had done wrong this time.

“The deal was, my toes, your mouth. Not your hands on my butt”, exclaimed Megan, scornfully, as she stared at her brother again, with an intense, dominant look for a nine year old.

Drake hadn’t even realised he’d grabbed her, doing it naturally, but as she said it he remembered. A plan immediately formed in his head around how to take advantage of his sister’s greedy, conniving mind, and to take her panties off.

“Sorry, I uh… didn’t even realise where my hands were. It’s just so much fun, but no. You wouldn’t like it, never mind”, Drake finished, as he used some simple Megan psychology to instantly provoke a response in his favour.

He went to go back to her toes, but before he could, Megan did a complete one eighty on her brother’s chest. She spun around to face him, her feet kicked up behind her and unintentionally brushed his throbbing cock with her feet.

Megan’s hands pressed into her brother’s chest, she pinned him down with an impressive show of strength, given her relative size. Her toes automatically gripped his shaft, Megan didn’t realise quite how exciting that was for Drake.

“What’s fun? Tell me, or you’ll still be sucking these piggies when I’m in college”, Megan demanded, as she dug her toes into his cock.

“Ok ok!” Drake pleaded, “But, it’s hard to tell you exactly what it is. It’s easier if I just show you”.

“Is it fun for you, or fun for me?” Megan asked.

Drake cocked his head, as he chose his words carefully.

“It’s fun for both of us, but more fun for you”, he said.

“If it’s fun for you too, I want something extra on the deal”, said Megan, as she pondered what else she could demand from him.

“Double your current punishment, you have to suck my toes for six months. I get to play with your doodle when we play. If I like whatever this is, that’s included too. And, if we can get time alone, you have to do all of this with Melissa when she stays over too, deal?” insisted Megan, as she hoped it would stop Melissa’s obsessive behaviour about her brother.

Drake looked shocked, but deep down he couldn’t be more excited. It was hilarious to him how Megan thought this was some kind of punishment. ‘Melissa, she’s the cute little blonde one’, Drake thought.

“Uhh, ok. Deal, but only because I know if I argue it’ll be longer. But you have to promise we keep all this between us. You can’t tell anyone, and you can’t use it as a threat to get stuff. We really shouldn’t be doing this, if mom and dad found out, we’d both be in more trouble than you’ve ever been in your entire life, combined!” exclaimed Drake, he hoped what he said suitably scared her into silence and to not blackmail him with what they were doing together.

Megan looked at him evilly, but with a look that said she understood, she spat in her own hand and held it out. Drake scrunched up his face and did the same, he shook her hand as they agreed to keep their incestuous activity a secret.

“Excellent, now show me what this other fun thing is before Melissa gets here. She’ll be here soon for a sleepover, and mum and dad are out all night and won’t be back until tomorrow, so you’re gonna be a busy boy tonight”, Megan said, with a mischievously cute grin.

Drake didn’t say a word, he tried to look slightly put out, but secretly he was excited. He had a date tonight, but he didn’t care. It was more likely he’d be struck by lightning than have more fun with his date, compared to a threesome with his little sister and her friend.

“Ok, lay down”, said Drake, attempting to sound deflated, as he scooted to one side to make room for Megan.

Drake got to his knees and climbed down the bed, he ran over to his bedroom door and locked it, then quickly ran back to his little sister.

He grabbed Megan under the knees and lifted them up, and draped a foot over each of his shoulders. Megan looked up at him confused and intrigued, as he grabbed the sides of her tiny cotton panties and pulled them straight up her legs.

“Woah boob. What are you doing down there?” asked Megan, she looked confused as she propped herself up on her elbows and dug her heels rather painfully into his shoulders, then crossed her arms and looked so insanely hot.

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy it. Just lay back and relax”, said Drake, a phrase he’d said to so many girls in this position, but he never imagined he’d say it to his nine year old sister.

“Ok. But I better like this, or these toes will be in your mouth every second we’re alone”, threatened Megan, as she lifted her feet off of Drake’s shoulder and waved them in his face. She had no idea how great the view was that she created for him, as her legs split in two and her hairless slit peeled open. Also, the threat of her toes permanently living in his mouth, sat pretty well with him.

Drake grabbed both ankles and passionately split his time between each foot, he sucked and teased her toes with his tongue as they dangled in the air, before he chose one leg. He pushed the other to one side, and traced tender kisses down her thigh, he stared into her eyes and saw a sweet, happy look on Megan's face, which almost creeped him out. He was not used to a happy Megan, especially not as a result of what he was doing.

Drake’s mouth edged ever closer to his target, her tiny hairless slit right in front of his face. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in, as he brought both hands to her thighs and ran his fingers towards her virgin hole.

“Woah woah woah, that’s where I pee”, Megan reacted to her brother’s face being only a few inches from her vagina, she pulled away and shot up the bed away from Drake.

Clearly Megan hadn’t had any kind of sex talk, to her, it was just where pee came from. She’d never given it any further thought.

“It’s ok”, said Drake, as he grabbed her thighs to stop her retreating any further.

“I know you pee from it, but I pee from this”, said Drake, he grabbed his cock and gave it a few casual strokes.

“That’s just a simple bodily function we both do from our privates. But actually, they’re meant to fit together. This goes in there”, said Drake, as he waved his cock at Megan’s cunt.

She cocked her head and pursed her lips, she looked at him like she believed him, albeit reluctantly. 

“That’s not what I was planning though, I just want to use my mouth on you. Like you did with me”, said Drake, as he prayed he hadn’t scared her off.

Drake went to move his head down, but she put her hand out to stop him.

“Ok. I’m curious now, but Melissa has a huge crush on you”, Megan started.

“Ya think?” Drake said sarcastically. Fully aware of it every time she talked to him.

Megan cocked her head and shot him a sarcastic look, “When she gets here, I want you naked in my closet. I’ll bring her into my bedroom, and you surprise her. Everything you do for me, you’ll do for her. Whatever we want, we get, otherwise you don’t get this”, threatened Megan, as she pulled at her bald lips with a finger either side, and almost made her brother have a full blown orgasm instantly.

“Are you sure she will want me like this?” asked Drake, he didn’t want to risk losing out on a threesome with his sister and her best friend, but if the only thing her daddy had done to her was suck her toes, it might be a disaster.

“Oh no, she definitely wants you. She’s been bugging me like crazy for weeks to try and get a picture of you in the shower, she definitely wants to see you naked”, said Megan, smiling, as she realised how much she enjoyed seeing him naked. Not that she’d ever say as much.

“Ok, fine fine. I’ll be naked in your closet, Melissa comes into your room and I walk out, then what?” he said.

“I dunno! She’ll probably wrap her arms around you and never let go. Suck her toes maybe, she’ll love you doing that”, said Megan, like it was obvious.

“Ok, deal. In return, I get to play with this and do whatever I want with it”, said Drake, as he pushed his hand between Megan’s thighs and brushed his fingers against the softest cunt he’d ever felt.

Drake grabbed his cock and crudely bashed it against Megan’s slit, before she could change her mind or say a word. He inadvertently splashed it with traces of pre-cum, which made her smile, without any evil look on her face for once. Drake leant across his sister’s naked form, he pressed his hard, large length against Megan’s cunt and laid on top of her, and pressed his lips into her’s.

Drake started making out with his little sister, he felt her surprise as his lips hit her’s. He smiled as he felt her kiss him back, feeling her inexperience in every kiss, which only made him harder. Drake pressed down on top of her and grinded his length into her soft, puffy lips.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Drake broke away from Megan. He slowly lifted his body away from hers, and looked down and saw a huge smile on her face. Her lips soaked in saliva, every inch of them wet, glistening as she smiled at him.

“Oh… was that, your first kiss?” Drake asked, as he realised he’d probably just taken that, amongst other things.

Megan nodded, her smile grew wider. Drake had never seen her look so happy, it freaked him out a little. Drake sat back and felt his slimy erection glide off of his sister. His eyes glanced down as he sat back up and saw an incredible amount of shiny pre-cum coated her lips. He grabbed himself, pumped his slightly sticky shaft and felt his own juices between his fingers as he squeezed out several large, almost white drops of pre-cum over her slit. He rubbed it against her cunt, and felt like he was only moments from cumming so hard, that it would probably shoot up her tummy and into her mouth.

But he pulled back, he wanted to savour the experience a little while longer. He squeezed his tip a few times, as he tried to bring himself down. His fingers coated in his own juices, which without a second thought, he rubbed all over Megan’s tummy and left it glistening in the light.

To Drake’s pleasant surprise, Megan stared at him with a grin on her face so wide she almost looked slightly psychotic. Her hands slid down her own thighs, as she spread her legs wide open. She kicked her feet out and practically begged him to play with her.

“That was my first kiss with a boy by the way, I’ve made out with Melissa tons of times, I’ve even kissed her dad”, she said, distracting Drake for a moment, clearly she didn’t count Melissa’s dad as a ‘boy’.

“Wait, you’ve kissed Melissa? Was her dad there for that too?” asked Drake, suddenly he felt incredibly turned on by the thought of his nine year old sister making out with another girl, the fact that she’d done it with her dad, barely entered his mind at that moment.

“Yeah, he likes to watch us make out in the bath, and he likes us to kiss when he sucks our toes”, said Megan, Drake wondered how far it had gone with her friend's dad and if he should be worried. Not that he could really complain, given what he was doing to her.

“Does he suck your toes a lot? Has he done other things with you?” asked Drake, half of him turned on and curious, the other half felt like a protective big brother.

“He told me not to tell my parents, but we’ve done a few other things”, said Megan, as she hesitated, and wondered if she should say anymore.

“Come on, I’m not mom and dad, I’m your big brother, you can tell me. We’re probably doing bigger things now, that we definitely shouldn’t be telling mom and dad about”, said Drake, desperate to know more.

“Well, ok. But don’t tell anyone else”, started Megan, as she held her legs spread wide open and unknowingly teased him with her bald cunt.

“He makes Melissa and I take our clothes off whenever we have a sleepover, he takes turns having us sit in his lap when we watch tv, and we kiss and he runs his hands all over us. He’s sucked our toes like seven or eight times. And sometimes he films us and takes pictures when we’re in the bath or making out in Melissa’s bed. But I think he does other things with Melissa, I stayed over last night and when I woke up this morning, Melissa wasn’t in our bed. I went looking for her and found her with her daddy in his bed. She was bouncing up and down in his lap and he just told me to lay down next to them and watch. He had his hands all over her, he seemed to get really excited at one point. Melissa stood up and I think he had his doodle inside her, she had this big white mess between her vagina, but she sat on her daddy’s face and it was gone when she got up, I think he licked her clean”, explained Megan, she looked a little confused at Drake, as his mouth was open the entire time.

“Do you like playing with him, has he ever done that before, with Melissa? Have you seen him naked before?” asked Drake, bombarding her with questions.

“Yeah, it feels nice, I like it. I haven’t seen them do that before today, but Melissa said they’ve been doing it for as long as she can remember. And that was the first time I’d seen him naked, but he asked if I minded him being naked and I said no, so I think he’s gonna be naked too when we have sleepovers now”, explained Megan.

“Wow, and Melissa’s the same age as you, right?” asked Drake.

“Yeah, nine”, she said.

“Is her mom around?” he asked.

“No, she left when Melissa was a baby, it’s just them”, said Megan.

“Oh, and I don’t know why, but he likes to watch us pee,” Megan added casually, remembering the other strange thing Melissa’s dad liked, “He never lets me sit on the toilet, he has this bucket that he gets, and I have to go in front of him, then he wipes me”, she said, a confused look on her face as that revelation almost gave Drake a headache.

Drake shook it off, he didn’t want to venture down that line of questioning just yet. He was really excited to meet Melissa again, he thought she was quite cute, and the fact that she was obsessed with him made it even better.

Drake smiled at his sister as he got back to the task at hand, he got to his knees, his own bum perched high in the air like he was presenting, as his face dove down between her little legs. He pressed his hands into Megan’s thighs, mere inches from her sweet, hairless cunt. Drake brought his nose closer, he loved the sweet and sometimes musky smell girls gave off when they were excited down there. But Megan just smelt sweet and clean, no build up or musky juices like Drake was used to with the girls he’d gone down on before.

He gently brushed the tip of his nose against her tiny clit. His eyes looked up past her flat little tummy to see the expression on her face, as she looked excitedly down at her big brother.

Suddenly Megan’s entire world changed, what would become a regular thing between her and Drake, began on his bed. It would change their lives forever, and open up a new world for them both.

Drake pressed the length of his flat, wet tongue against Megan’s slit, he covered it from end to end and slowly lapped at it, and finished with a flick of his tongue at her tiny clit.

Megan’s jaw dropped as her eyes rolled back into her head, her legs rose into the air as her toes did all kinds of positions. Drake felt his sister’s thighs brush his cheeks as her slit opened up naturally. Her legs fell back so far apart they hurt for a moment. Drake felt Megan thrust her crotch into his face, as she realised how much she liked it. He wrapped his hands around both tiny thighs and went to town, if there was one thing Drake considered himself an expert on, it was eating pussy.

Drake lifted Megan’s bum off the bed, as he realised how light she was, and buried his face into the smoothest, softest little cunt he’d ever eaten. Megan was in heaven, she’d never felt anything like it, her insides tingled with excitement, her tummy twitched as Drake’s tongue teased her cunt.

Megan’s feet crashed into her brother, her arches wrapped around him and her toes poked into his sides. Drake felt his hair tugged as she grabbed on with both hands, as she rubbed herself in his face. Drake’s body surged with hormones and emotion, he couldn’t believe how good this felt in every conceivable way.

“I really wanna try something else, it will hurt a little being your first time. But if you’re strong and take the pain, it will be worth it”, said Drake, as he prayed she’d let him take things further.

Megan looked into her brother’s eyes with such lust, love and curiosity. She smiled and nodded, and looked even more excited.

Drake instantly reached for a drawer and pulled it open so hard it nearly flew across the room. He scrambled around for a condom, pulled one out and tore one corner with his teeth. Suddenly he stopped and looked down, and realised he really didn’t need one, there was no way he could get Megan pregnant at her age.

Drake smiled and laid on top of his sister again, his lips joined with hers. The siblings shared a passionate kiss, as she felt his cock riding between her soft slit. Drake pulled back and grabbed an ankle, and shoved all five tiny toes in his mouth.

“Ready?” asked Drake, as he smiled down at her and playfully bit her heel, and watched as her toes all scrunched up. She simply nodded, as Drake pressed his lips against the soft, smooth sole of her foot.

Drake grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times, they watched together as several thick, large globs of precum leaked from his tip. He brushed it against her soft lips and emptied his little load onto them, as his cock probed her cunt.

Drake pushed his tip inside his little sister and watched as the smile grew on her face. Amazingly his length slid in with ease, but then he hadn’t really even begun yet.

Megan felt Drake push his cock against her hymen, not that she even knew what a hymen was, but she could feel it. Drake leant over Megan, as he braced her with a hand on her shoulder.

Drake suddenly pushed, hard, with no hesitation. The first attempt, he broke straight through her thin hymen and took her virginity there and then on his bed.

Suddenly Megan screamed and shouted for him to stop, her scream was so high pitched, it caused Drake to react in a rather extreme way. He pinned her tiny frame to his bed, he pressed one hand into her chest and the other across her mouth to stop the noise.

Drake pushed his length inside her deflowered hole a few inches further. Megan screamed again, as he felt her muffled lips wet his hand as she struggled beneath him.

Suddenly a desire came over Drake, he was so horny, he felt primal, in control. He dominated his little sister who had made his life fairly miserable whenever she could. He felt like he was about to get some payback.

Drake felt his feisty little sister bite the side of his hand, which made him react even more extremely. He grabbed Megan around the throat, gripped it so tightly that she struggled to breathe, and definitely couldn’t scream or bite anymore.

Drake started to thrust, he felt his cock slide along Megan’s wet, slightly bloody vagina. Drake had broken so many girls' hymens in the past he’d lost count, the blood didn’t bother him at all, but none had thrilled him so much. Both of Megan’s hands gripped Drake’s wrist, she tried to pull him off, but he was far too strong for her.

He quickly realised he was raping his little sister. But he didn’t feel bad at all, he just thought he’d started and already put her through the worst of it, he might as well enjoy himself and finish.

Megan’s eyes were filled with tears, more from Drake still choking her, than being fucked. Drake thrusted again and again, he felt his sister’s tight vagina as it constricted, it squeezed his cock as it drilled into her every time he tightened his grip. Megan suddenly scratched Drake’s arm in an attempt to get free, and dug her nails into his skin. But amazingly it just spurred him on further.

He gripped tighter as she scratched him, he stared into her pained, red little face as he raped her. He soon felt it, as he came to the brink of the best orgasm he’d ever had. He literally pulled Megan’s head up off of the bed with his hand around her throat, as he felt the first exquisite hot pulse of cum firing inside his little sister. 

He finally let go of her throat, relieved there were no marks around her neck, and kept fucking her. Three or four hot squirts of cum fired inside her, then he pulled out and laid his cock on top of her, and fired the last of it over her tummy. Her pained, tearful face looked interested in what he deposited on her tummy, even though she was still crying.

Drake just sat there in pure orgasmic joy, the reality that he’d just choked and raped his little sister hadn’t truly set in yet. He stared down at her pretty bald slit and poked his cum soaked cock at the hole he’d just broken. His cum oozed out of her, and he noticed a pinkish red tinge to it where her blood mixed with his cum.

“That really hurt, Drake”, said Megan, her voice shaky, as she sobbed and held her hands to her throat, scared of her big brother for the first time in her life.

He slowly panned up her naked body and caught sight of her face, covered in tears, she looked more upset than he’d ever seen her. A little panic set in, he felt flushed and sick, as he realised he really had just raped his little sister.

“I’m so sorry. I did say it would hurt, but I shouldn’t have choked you. When you screamed, I was so afraid someone would hear you. If anyone found out what I just did to you, I’d end up in jail. I’m sorry”, said Drake, he repeated himself, as he struggled to find the words to say sorry for raping her.

He laid down beside his sister and pressed his face against hers. He laid a leg over her and put an arm across Megan’s chest, in his own pathetic way he tried to show how sorry he was. But thankfully, due to Melissa’s dad desensitising her to sex related things, she silently got over it quite quickly, Drake almost recoiled at her touch as she held his head in her hands and comforted him, her brother who just raped her.

The brother and sister laid on his bed and quietly cuddled for a short while, Drake was unable to look away from the deposit of cum he’d left on her tummy, he watched as it slowly dried onto her skin, his fingers clung to his sister’s naked body while she stroked his hair.

After they both had a cuddle and a cry, Drake suddenly got up and went to get a washcloth. He wet it and brought it back to clean up his little sister. He knelt down beside the bed and wiped her down methodically, almost like a monk in a near trance, as he cleansed her body.

He wiped the cum from her tummy, then between her legs. He wiped down her thighs and ever so gently wiped the cloth between her soft lips, as he cleaned up all of the cum he could see, but most of it was still inside her.

As he finished, he set the cloth down beside the bed and Megan got to her knees and flung herself around Drake.

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard”, said Megan, she took part of the blame, as she pushed him to suck her toes and never said no to any of his other suggestions.

“I had a lot of fun, until… well you know. But, even after the pain, I liked how you felt inside me, I want to do it again, if it won’t hurt like that again”, said Megan, for the first time in her life, that either of them could remember, she was kind and comforted him.

“Really?” said Drake, as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, shocked that she ever wanted him near her again after what he did to her.

“Well yeah dumb dumb, you’ve got a six month contract, who else is gonna suck these piggies every day?” said Megan, as she acted all tough again, but gave him the smallest, sweet little smile.

“If you promise that what happened between us today, and anything else we do, will be our little secret, you won’t tell anyone. Then I’ll do it for a lot longer than six months. I’m so sorry for what I just did to you”, said Drake, as he wrapped his arms around Megan and gave her the sweetest hug.

Megan hugged him back for a few seconds, before she pushed him back and pressed her foot into his chest.

“Melissa ain’t here yet, and no one's coming home until tomorrow. You better get to work, foot slave”, said Megan, as she exercised her new found power.

Drake knew he shouldn’t have said what he just did, even though he had no moral ground he could take. He knew he would literally be her slave now until they were both in an old folks home.

They both shared a smile, and Megan took his bed, laid on her tummy and grabbed a magazine, she kicked her feet up and waved them at Drake. He was excited she showed no intention of wearing any clothes while they played, and hoped that would continue to be the case any chance they got.

“Do you like being naked?” asked Drake, as he slid into position behind her.

“Toes!” shouted Megan, clearly already in training to be the youngest domme in history.

Drake obeyed his little mistress’ command, as he scooted so close to her his package pressed into her legs. He stroked the bottoms of her feet, and took turns feeding her toes into his mouth. He swapped between each foot and made sure to give them both equal attention, while Megan thought about what he asked.

“Yeah, I really do. I love going to Melissa’s, the second the door closes, her daddy takes our clothes off and we’re naked until I go home. It feels so free and exciting when I’m naked”, said Megan, as she gave Drake another tiny bit of insight in to what it was like when she had a sleepover at Melissa’s.

“Me too, I like being naked, and I especially like you being naked”, said Drake, as he took a risk and leant forward, pulled at her cheeks and spread her butt.

“Hey hey, I don’t think there’s any toes hiding in there”, she said, as she kicked her feet again, and nearly kicked Drake in the face.

“No my queen, sorry”, said Drake playfully, as he smiled to himself and went back to his duties.

“I like that. When we’re alone together, you will address me as your queen, and when we’re with Melissa”, said Megan, as she looked back over her shoulder and made sure he was paying attention.

“Yes my queen, as you wish”, he said, as he found it funny yet strangely arousing.

Drake fully devoted himself to Megan’s feet over the next half an hour, while she flicked through and seemed to read every article in the magazine she picked up. He’d been at it so long, his jaw had started to ache, not to mention his mouth was a little dry.

“I guess that’s enough for now, I wanna play with you”, said Megan, as she threw the magazine across the room like a little diva, turned over and kicked Drake onto his back.

Megan got to her knees and crawled between his legs. She pushed at his thighs and spread him like some little girl, bent down and took his soft cock in her mouth, and within seconds found it much harder.

Drake smiled to himself, he didn’t want Megan to see how much he liked her forceful little blowjob, but he couldn’t help but feel a new kind of love for her.

Megan suddenly coughed and gagged, as she took too much of his cock down at once. She pulled away and Drake’s cock throbbed as he saw her spit all over her chin.

“Hold my hair, foot slave”, instructed Megan, as she gathered it up and handed it to him.

“Don’t call me foot slave in front of anyone else! Understand? But yes, I’ll hold your hair, my queen”, he said, as he played into her little fantasy, as he reaffirmed the importance of keeping their new relationship a secret.

“Mmhmm”, she mumbled sweetly, with a mouthful of cock, but her eyes told him she understood.

“Good. Do you think, when you have a sleepover at Melissa’s house, that you’ll do this to her daddy?” asked Drake, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, he wasn’t sure what he wanted her to say, but he found their special relationship a turn on. Not to mention he was positive they wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t started first.

“What, put his doodle in my mouth?” asked Megan, as her mouth popped off of his cock and she stroked it in one hand, as she thought on it. While Drake realised how stupid she sounded as she called it a doodle again.

“I guess so, if he wants me to”, said Megan, as she sounded so casual, like it was just a bit of harmless fun. She took Drake’s cock back in her mouth while she thought about Melissa’s dad.

“Oh I think he will, from what you’ve told me, he will want to do everything that we’ve done together with you. By the way, you can tell him about what we’ve done together, if you want. But only him and Melissa, absolutely no one else”, said Drake, as he felt like a broken record.

“I tell Melissa everything and she tells her dad everything”, said Megan, which made Drake smile, more so as he watched her flick her little tongue at his cock. But he liked the idea of her dad finding out about their little threesome later. Especially as he knew however he felt about it, he couldn’t say a word, thanks to Megan’s busy mouth.

“That’s fine, my queen”, said Drake, grinning as she bobbed up and down on his cock again, while he held her hair back.

“What’s a footjob?” asked Megan, as she stunned Drake with another piece of terminology she definitely shouldn’t know.

“Where did you hear… wait, never mind”, said Drake, as he realised his mistake.

“When we were in the car earlier, on the way home, Melissa whispered to me that her daddy wanted me to give him a footjob next time I stayed over, but I have no idea what it is and I couldn’t ask her as we just got to our house”, said Megan, as she looked at her brother, confident he’d know the answer as she stroked his cock.

“Well it’s, uhh. Easier if I show you”, said Drake, as he thought on his feet and decided he’d like the first footjob.

“Sit back against my headboard and cross your legs”, said Drake, and much to his surprise, she did exactly as he asked.

Drake scooted along his bed and spread his legs, pressed his feet into the headboard either side of Megan and held out his hands.

“Feet”, he said, as he asked for Megan’s feet with a smile.

She happily obliged, as she uncrossed her legs and Drake grabbed her feet. He took one and guided the smooth sole of her foot along his cock, which much to his delight, made Megan smile and flex her toes.

“Remember earlier, when I… hurt you, and all that juice came out of me,” he paused as Megan nodded, “Well, a footjob is when you use your feet on me, or Melissa’s dad, and make me cum”, said Drake, as he instantly wished he hadn’t used the word, cum.

“Cum?” asked Megan, she immediately picked up on it.

“It’s uhhh, kinda what you call that juice that came out of me, and when I make it, I might say, I’m about to cum”, said Drake, explaining the word as best he could. He wanted to avoid using any words related to sex, but to keep it up for the next six months, and longer he hoped, would be next to impossible.

“Oh, ok. So a footjob is just me playing with your doodle and using my feet to make you cum?” asked Megan plainly, she sounded so hot as she said cum, and even feet. But Drake wished he hadn’t named it a doodle.

“Please stop calling it a doodle, I know I called it that, but it sounds so silly. I’ll tell you what it’s really called, but you have to promise me you’ll never use this word, unless it’s just us, or Melissa and her dad, if mom and dad heard you saying it, they’d want to know where you heard it from. So deal?” asked Drake.

“Deal”, said Megan, as she cocked her head and listened curiously.

“Ok, it’s just called a cock, this is my cock, I cum from my cock, a footjob is you using your feet to play with my cock. Make sense?” said Drake, as he used the word a few times so it sunk in.

“Cock. I like it, it’s better than doodle. So, I rub my feet on your cock, right?” asked Megan, as she shoved both feet in his lap and gave him a rough, inexperienced attempt at a footjob.

“Yeah, sorta”, he said, as he grabbed her feet to stop her before she did some harm.

“But you have to be gentle, take it slow, use your toes more, don’t just rub it. Think more like when I suck your toes, how slow and nice that feels”, explained Drake, as he took her feet and worked them slowly over his cock. He pressed her toes into his shaft, gently brushed them over his tip and showed her how gentle she needed to be.

“Ok. I think I’ve got it”, said Megan, as she took back control and did something Drake didn’t teach her, that he instantly loved.

Megan pressed her toes against the base of his shaft, she gently pushed the ball of her foot against his balls and brought the other into play. She spread her big toe and the next one over his shaft, and worked it slowly up and down, she stopped at the top and gave his tip a sweet little boop with her toe. Then she watched Drake’s face, she could see he liked what she was doing to him, so she moved her feet up and took him with both. She gripped his cock with all ten toes, and slowly stroked him up and down, Megan showed incredible dexterity with her toes for someone who had never given a footjob before, he hoped this would be the first of many.

“Why does her daddy want one of these?” asked Megan naively.

“Well, some people are really excited by feet, they like to look at them, suck your toes, and men that like feet love it when they’re wrapped around their cock”, said Drake crudely, as both of them smiled.

“Melissa’s daddy definitely likes my feet”, said Megan, smiling.

“Has he ever done anything else with your feet?” asked Drake, he found every aspect of their relationship a turn on now, given that he was in the same position and felt the same way about his little sister.

“He likes it when Melissa and I put our feet in his lap and rub them together, he watches and takes pictures sometimes. Usually when we do that, he has us take turns sucking each other’s toes too”, said Megan, Drake’s cock throbbed at that little piece of information.

“Oh wow, so you’ve played with Melissa’s toes too, do you like her feet?” asked Drake, he wanted more details, any talk about his little sister and her best friend’s shared feet play turned him on more than he could’ve imagined.

“Yeah, they’re pretty I guess. It’s fun, but I prefer it when she’s sucking my toes. One time her daddy has us posing with each other’s toes in our mouths, and putting them all over our bodies, that was fun. He took lots of pictures of that”, said Megan, her relatively innocent little mind unable to comprehend what Melissa’s dad had used her for.

“Do you like feet?” asked Megan, as she realised what she’d made him do with her feet, and she didn’t even know if he liked them.

“I love feet, just like Melissa’s dad. Until today, I’d never thought of yours like this before, but now we’re playing like this, I’ve realised how cute they are”, said Drake, as he rubbed Megan’s feet in his hands and all over his cock.

“So when I kept upping your punishment so you had to suck my toes for six months, you were happy?” asked Megan, a look on her face that told Drake he shouldn’t have said he liked them.

“Yes”, he said hesitantly, almost as if it were a question.

Megan pulled her feet out of his hands, spread her legs and slammed them down on his thighs, while she crossed her arms, and gave him a look that said he was in trouble. Normally he’d be terrified, but she looked so hot in that pose, he didn’t care what she was about to threaten him with.

“I guess I’ll have to think up some extra punishment then”, said Megan, as she raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

“Or, how about instead, I make you a promise?” asked Drake, as he hoped he could entice her away from the idea of punishment, on the off chance she found one that he didn’t like.

Megan pondered his proposal, as he ran his hands along the tops of her feet. He found Megan’s endless abuse of him quite cute at times, but when it came to sex, he wanted her to be more grown up and serious about it, given what kind of consequences there could be, if anyone found out what they were doing.

“I’m listening”, said Megan finally, she’d already decided to turn down whatever he said, and have her way regardless.

Drake scooted closer to Megan, he draped her legs over his, as he got so close they could’ve kissed. He stared into her eyes to try and drive home his little plan, unable to miss the fact his cock was touching her little cunt.

“I promise you, that any time we’re at home and we’re the only ones here, we will both get naked and I’ll do anything you want to your body, and you can do anything you want with mine. I’ll be your foot slave, you can suck my cock and we can do whatever you want. But, and I know I keep saying this, excluding Melissa and her dad, everything we do and talk about together has to remain a complete secret. You can’t ever tell another human being about what we do together, that includes mom, dad, Josh, your teachers and all of your friends, and everyone else you know or might meet in the future, and this also includes anything like it that you do with Melissa and her dad. It also means you can’t write it down in your diary or do anything that might give it away, and most of all you can’t ever threaten to tell someone or blackmail me into doing something else for you, it’s not fair with something this serious and important. If you promise me you can do that, I’ll promise to be your naked slave whenever we get the chance”, said Drake, his offer sounded too good to be true, which made Megan wary. Drake loved the offer, every part of it turned him on.

“Hmm. But how long will you be my slave?” asked Megan, ready to quadruple any offer he gave, as she decided not to immediately turn him down.

“How long do you want me?” asked Drake, even though he already had an answer for her, he knew she’d be happy with.

“A year, providing you’re a good slave and you do everything I ask. Otherwise it’ll be longer”, she said, as she opened with what she thought was a high offer.

“Hmm, well. I was actually thinking, no time limit. I will be your slave, as I laid out previously, for as long as you want. Whether that’s a year, five, ten, I don’t know. But how about we both agree, we just do it for as long we can, whenever we can, as long as it’s still fun?” said Drake, as he saw a big smile appear on her face.

“Deal”, Megan said with an air of caution, as she felt like Drake was about to reveal some catch as it sounded too good to be true.

“Cool”, said Drake, as he smiled at his little sister, who had just become his fuck buddy for life.

“But I need to hear you say it, that you promise to keep everything a secret, all of what I said before, you can’t tell anyone. Promise?” said Drake, as he kept a straight face and tried to show how serious he was.

“Yes, I promise”, said Megan, she half-heartedly cocked her head and looked bored by all the talk.

“No, that’s not enough, Megan. I’m serious, I know we have this back and forth relationship where we’re never serious with each other. But I need you to put that brash, confident always offensive attitude away for just a few seconds, look me in the eye right now and be serious, be a big girl and say you promise, and I need to believe you. Otherwise this all ends, now, because we really shouldn’t be doing this. You’re nine, and I’m your brother, if dad ever found out what I did to you, he would actually kill me. I don’t mean pretend, he’d be really mad, he’d actually kill me”, said Drake, even though he was pretty sure a rogue sock suggestively thrown in his face would change his mind.

Megan looked slightly put out, like this was some enormous effort to say those few words and mean it. But Megan could see how serious he was, he’d never spoken to her like this before, and as much as she liked being his nemesis, she loved most of what they’d done together today way more.

“Ok,” she said, as she took his hands sweetly, “I promise to keep our fun together a secret, I won’t tell anyone, no matter what, and I promise I won’t try and blackmail you”, she added, as she stared into his eyes, and for one of the very few times in her life, she managed to keep a serious and composed face.

“Thank you, ok. That’s way better”, he said, Drake breathed a sigh of relief, as he brought his hands up to Megan’s face and pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss.

His lips connected with hers so slowly, his tongue teased her lips and made her open her mouth, as their tongues touched and flicked tentatively at each other. Drake made out with his little sister, and for the first time felt her experienced mouth, like she had confidence in every kiss and touch.

“Wow. Where did you learn that?” asked Drake naively, he already knew the answer the moment the words left his lips.

“Melissa and her daddy…” Megan started, as Drake interrupted and repeated the exact same words to her with a sarcastic tone.

Megan smiled at her big brother, cocked her head and carried on.

“He loves kissing, and he loves watching Melissa and I kiss. We’ve practiced a lot”, elaborated Megan.

“I can’t wait to meet Melissa’s dad, he sounds like quite the man”, said Drake, with the tiniest hint of jealousy in his voice that Megan was too young to pick up on.

“Not today though, remember. You, naked, closet. Melissa’s toes in there”, said Megan, as she playfully pushed at his chest and brought her foot up to his lips.

“Yes, my queen”, he said, his words muffled through her toes, as he smiled and kissed them.

Suddenly they both stared at each other wide eyed like two deer caught in the headlights. The doorbell rang and Megan looked at the clock beside Drake’s bed.

“It’s five already! That’s Melissa”, she said, as she almost kicked Drake in the chest to get off his bed, as she ran towards the door.

“Woah, wait!” shouted Drake, as Megan nearly skidded on the floor to look back at the bed.

“This, right here. Reckless. You can’t go answering the door naked, and you can’t leave your panties and socks in my room”, said Drake sternly.

“They see me naked all the time, I’ll be careful, now get in my closet slave!” she shouted, which just made him smile, even though he was terrified she was about to answer the door without as much as a sock on.

“If it’s not Melissa, come back and put some clothes on!” he shouted, as he felt like a strange sort of parent in the moment.

He looked down at the bed where his entire life had just changed, his eyes were immediately drawn to a small stain of cum and blood, that would hopefully be the only temporary reminder and proof that he raped his little sister. His mind took him back to that moment, and he felt the same level of guilt he had at the time, just for a few seconds. But the sound of Megan’s bare feet thundering through the hallway buck naked was enough to bring him out of it.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock at the door makes the two siblings jump to attention, as Megan's best friend arrives for a sleepover. Drake has promised to his sister that he will hide in her closet, naked, and make Melissa's year by having sex with her. Little does Drake know what kind of extremes and life changing moments he's about to experience.

Drake got up and quickly covered the stain, he didn’t have time to change the sheets now. He grabbed the towel Megan had found him in and tossed it in the laundry, pulled the door closed and quietly crept towards Megan’s bedroom.

Megan walked halfway down the stairs and peeked over the banister, their front door had enough glass in it, that if it wasn’t Melissa, then that person would see a lot more of Megan than she’d like. But it was, she let out a quiet ‘Yay’ as she ran down the stairs towards her front door and greeted Melissa and her dad with an excited and extremely naked wave.

“Hey, come in”, she said excitedly, almost at a whisper, as she opened the door and hid behind it so the neighbours wouldn’t see her.

“Why are you naked?” Melissa asked quietly with a smile, her daddy looked extremely happy about it.

“I was just about to get in the shower when you rang, I checked it was you before I came downstairs”, said Megan, as she told a small white lie.

“No one else is home?” asked Melissa’s dad, so quietly that Drake couldn’t hear as he listened at the top of the stairs.

“No, I’m all alone. Mom and dad left already, Josh is out doing some nerdy camping thing, and Drake abandoned me for some girl, he won’t be back for hours”, said Megan.

“Mind if I check?” he asked quietly, as Megan shook her head.

“Hello, anyone home? It’s Melissa’s dad, Ryan”, he shouted, as he called out to check no one was there.

Drake heard him, but knew better than to reply. He kept quiet and took a few steps towards Megan’s bedroom.

“I’ve got ten minutes to kill, who’s up for a daddy, daughter, best friend make out session?” he asked, as he bravely suggested something wildly inappropriate, which made the three of them and Drake smile.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Melissa, as she kicked her shoes off immediately.

“Sure, why not”, said Megan casually, she shrugged her shoulders and pulled a terrified look when they couldn’t see as she ran upstairs, which looked so much hotter when she was naked.

“You know it’s a miracle I haven't raped that girl yet, right?” said Ryan quietly, like it was the most common of things.

“Daddy, shhh! I know!” laughed Melissa, who’d clearly been desensitised to such things.

Drake stood in her bedroom doorway, petrified as he heard them all on their way upstairs. Megan quickly turned the corner and waved her arms at Drake to hide before they got to the top of the stairs.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your bedroom”, said Ryan, as he turned the corner and followed Megan, he picked up his daughter’s skirt and socks that she discarded on the floor as she impatiently stripped on the way.

“Meh, it’s ok. It might be a little messy, and my bed isn’t big like Melissa’s”, explained Megan, as she paused in front of her door to give Drake more time to hide.

“Let me check”, said Megan, as she desperately poked her head through the door to see if Drake was in the closet.

Megan finally opened the door and they followed her in. Ryan immediately grabbed Melissa under the arms and lifted her onto Megan’s bed.

“Up you go”, said Ryan, he sounded like a sweet, normal dad as he lifted Melissa onto the bed.

But apart from her T-shirt and panties, she was almost undressed, which her daddy quickly started to fix, as he lifted her T-shirt off and discarded it on the floor. Then Melissa laid back on the bed, lifted her legs up as her daddy grabbed her panties and pulled them off.

Drake was lucky and somewhat annoyed that he could see everything going on through the slats of Megan’s wardrobe door. He squatted down and adjusted his view to get a better look.

Megan's bedroom was fairly typical for a young girl, it had a few stuffed animals, colourful things dotted about, but nothing special. Overall it was fairly mature for her age, although Drake wished she had a bigger bed.

“I wish I could stay longer girls, but I’ve got plans tonight. But I’m sure you’ll have plenty of fun without me”, he said, as he sounded sad about it, but in a playful way.

He sat on Megan’s bed, back against the headboard as he kicked his shoes off and patted his lap, he gazed at Megan with a lustful look. She jumped on the bed and crawled into his lap, he clearly had her trained well, there was no hesitation at all.

Drake wasn’t surprised his sister was happy to do these things with Melissa’s dad. Drake was comfortable enough to admit to himself that he was a good looking man. He clearly worked out, and he wasn’t as old as their dad, he barely looked a day over thirty.

Megan crawled into his lap and straddled him with her naked little body, Drake watched with a pang of jealousy as Ryan ran his hands all over his sister and started to make out with her.

Melissa got down from the bed and tidied her daddy’s shoes, she put them ready for him to go, and revealed to Drake that he had her wrapped around his little finger.

Drake got a good look at Melissa as she bent down and started to feel extremely excited for when Ryan left. Until today, he’d never found Melissa attractive, she was always Megan’s annoying friend. But now he looked at her in a totally different way, he found himself inappropriately attracted to the second tiny preteen girl in one day, which he didn’t ever think he had in him.

Drake could hear the soft, sensual sounds as Ryan made out with his little sister. He didn’t have the best view, stuck in Megan’s cupboard, but he did have a perfect line of sight as he watched Melissa squat down and suck Megan’s toes as they hung over the side of her small bed. He loved feet, but he never imagined he’d see that, which partly ruined it for him, as he couldn’t ever hope to enjoy feet with another girl in the same way again.

Ryan reached down for his little girl and grabbed a handful of her hair, he pulled her back to her feet and away from Megan’s.

“Why don’t you two girls kiss for me”, he said, as he gave Megan one last kiss on the lips.

Ryan got off the bed and made room for his girl, he locked the bedroom door and stripped naked from the waist down. Drake pulled a face, impressed by the size of his cock and how well trimmed he was.

Ryan’s cock sprung out of his underwear like a coiled snake, he pumped it a few times while he enjoyed the sight of the two best friends making out, his little girl on top of Megan.

Drake watched with his mouth dropped, Ryan sucked his middle finger and slid it inside Melissa’s asshole with ease. She didn’t flinch, so she was obviously used to anal, but he wondered if Megan had any idea they did that. Drake loved anal, he’d been with a few girls that asked for it, but it needed a lot of lube, especially with holes that small, he thought to himself.

Melissa grinded against her daddy’s finger while she made out with Megan, clearly she enjoyed her daddy’s secret touch. Drake wanted to know how much Megan had been exposed to, and what Ryan’s plans were with his little sister. He didn’t care either way, he just wanted to be a part of it all now.

“Unfortunately girls, I have to go soon, but would you like to see something new, Megan?” asked Ryan, as he decided to choose now to further his sexual relationship with her.

“Sure”, Megan said happily, as the two girls broke from their cute makeout session, while Ryan casually caressed his daughter’s butt to hide his finger, as he slowly pulled it out.

“Cool, ok. Melissa, sit here, and Megan, you sit next to her and face me”, instructed Ryan, as he stood by the bed and stroked his cock two or three feet from Megan’s face.

“Now I would love to spend more time with you girls and show you something even more exciting, but this will have to do for now”, said Ryan, as he grabbed Megan’s ankles and laid his cock on her tummy, he pushed up so close his balls pressed into her soft undercarriage.

Melissa and Drake both thought they were about to have sex for the first time, Drake’s mind immediately went back to just an hour ago when he broke Megan’s hymen, raped her and took her virginity. He was pretty sure Ryan would get suspicious, and probably quite annoyed that he took her virginity before he had the chance.

But Ryan had other ideas for now, he knew he had to take it slow, if he hurt her or she didn’t like what he did, it could all be over in an instant.

Ryan started to stroke his cock as he gazed down into Megan’s eyes. She had a smile on her face that just made his heart happy and his cock even harder, as he brushed it against her soft, smooth cunt.

He had no idea of course, but drake had beaten him to this not an hour ago, and had a lot more fun than he was about to.

Megan surprised him, she grabbed under her knees and pulled her legs back. The new sight of her toes and her spread legs brought Ryan even closer to the edge of an orgasm, and he could cum fast, but he could always go again straight after.

Ryan pushed his luck, he stroked his cock and pushed the tip against Megan’s hole, he teased her with it but didn’t take it further, worried he’d break her hymen and get blood all over her sheets.

He stroked her bare foot, his hand teased her soft skin as he bent down and sucked her toes. Then in a flash, he started to paint Megan’s tummy with hot cum. A huge smile grew across her face, she knew he was ‘cumming’. She remembered the word Drake had taught her, but she didn’t use it.

Ryan made several sweet noises as he masturbated furiously. His cum sprayed all over her tummy and his fingers, he bravely fired the last little load directly onto Megan’s soft, bald lips, while his little girl watched on with such excitement. Melissa wanted to have sex with Megan just as much as her daddy, maybe more, as she found it so hard to hold back when they slept naked together.

“Oh that was good. Thank you, Megan. Was that fun?” he asked, a word he always tried to use, whether it was or not, he wanted her to think everything they did together was fun. But Megan just smiled sweetly and nodded.

Drake watched from the closet, desperate to burst out and join in the fun, but he held himself back. Which was even harder as he watched Melissa lick her daddy’s fingers clean, and then what she did next almost made him cum.

“Melissa will clean you up sweetheart, you stay there”, said Ryan sweetly.

Melissa got off the bed with a huge smile on her face, she hoped he would say that, as she’d never eaten Megan’s pussy.

Drake and Ryan watched with such desire and excitement, Melissa leant over Megan and ate her daddy’s cum from her tummy. She ran her tongue all over it, as she slowly lapped it up and made it a little show.

She saved the best for last, Ryan sat beside Megan and held one leg back, while he watched his little girl eat out her best friend for the first time. He didn’t know where to look, he constantly swapped back and forth between her face and her cunt. He wanted to watch his little girl do her thing, but when he saw the look of pure pleasure on Megan’s face, it was hard to look away.

“Oh I think you girls are gonna have a fun night tonight”, said Ryan.

Melissa looked up between Megan’s legs, and shared in Megan’s smile, with a little cum on her top lip, they both clearly enjoyed what she did down there.

Melissa leant over Megan’s leg and into her daddy’s lap, as she took his cock in her mouth and sucked it for the first time in front of Megan. Melissa thought she’d smashed through another barrier to full on sex with Megan, but again Drake had pretty much beaten them to it earlier.

“Mmm, good girl”, said Ryan, as he sounded a little creepy that time, while he stroked his little girl’s hair and she noisily sucked his cock.

“Thank you, daddy”, she said sweetly.

“You’re welcome”, he said, their sweet little exchange complete as she thanked him for his cum. Drake didn’t know whether that was normal, or if she just put on more of a show for Megan.

“Wanna try?” asked Ryan, as he grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times.

“Sure!” Megan said with such enthusiasm, as she shocked them both.

Megan got to her knees and bent over, she grabbed Ryan’s cock and sucked it for the first time with no hesitation. Drake felt a pang of jealousy, but it was eased greatly by the sight of Megan’s ass, cunt and feet presented in a perfectly neat little package, while he listened to the sounds of his nine year old sister sucking off her best friend's dad.

Ryan couldn’t believe his luck, he stared into his little girl’s eyes with such awe and wonder. He wondered where this came from, she’d shown quite an adventurous side since they started playing together. But this was a huge leap, he thought.

“Damn, now I’m really sorry I made plans”, said Ryan, as he stroked Megan’s hair and caught a smile on her face, as he watched her bottom out and hit the back of her throat.

Megan coughed, she made the same mistake she had with her brother. She gagged a little and laughed it off, pulled away and both Ryan and Melissa had such a surprised look on their faces, neither of them could hide it.

“Did you like that?” asked Ryan, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, that was fun”, she said, which made him happier than she could’ve known. She wiped her chin where a little saliva had escaped, and smiled at him with the taste of cock in her mouth.

“Ahhhh, I really have to go. I’m so glad you enjoyed that honey, you girls make plans for another sleep over at our house, any night, we can do a lot more of that and maybe we can try some other fun things”, said Ryan, as he prepared her for more excitement to follow.

“Maybe you can do a little more of this”, said Ryan, as he got up from the bed and gave Megan a taste of things to come.

Ryan grabbed her thighs hard, lifted her legs and crotch off the bed and spread her cheeks a little with his thumbs. He shoved his tongue between them and teased her asshole, then brought it up to have his very first taste of her cunt.

He stared into her happy little face as he ate her out for a few sweet, soft moments. His tongue dug around her smooth, bald lips, and Drake couldn’t help but smile. He’d dumped a lot of cum in there before, he wondered if he’d be able to taste him.

But he finished with a cute flick of the tongue on her little clit, his heart so happy as she looked at him with almost love in her eyes. Clearly their relationship was very different from Megan and Drake’s, but that was understandable.

“You girls make the best of your time, keep your door locked and have fun. Melissa will teach you all about eating each other out and fingering”, said Ryan, as he literally set them the best kind of homework imaginable, Melissa realised her daddy wanted to push her to new things, as she showed such willingness to play.

“And don’t go running about the house naked, you play in Megan’s room. What would Drake say if he came home and suddenly saw you both naked”, said Ryan, half serious, but he half wanted to plant the idea in their heads, in case it got his little girl what she wanted.

“Mmmm Drake. Yes daddy”, said Melissa, as she stood up on the bed and threw her arms around him, she matched his height as they made out and shared a sweet moment.

“Now I need my kiss from this one”, he said, as he playfully tickled Megan’s feet and laid on top of her.

Ryan made out with Megan as he felt her wrap her legs around him, his cock teased her cunt as they shared a fun, prolonged little kiss. He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off the bed, Melissa immediately sought out her daddy’s cock and lapped at it like a dog while it rode up Megan’s bum.

“God, you have no idea how hard it is to walk away right now, all I want to do is play with you both and teach you all the fun things Melissa and I do together. But we’ll have another fun sleepover soon, I can’t wait”, said Ryan, as he held Megan and stared into her eyes.

Drake could hardly believe the kind of relationship they had. He wasn’t sure if it had turned into this today, or if it had built up over time. They almost looked like lovers, he could just about see how Megan looked at him, and wished she’d looked at him like that when they played earlier. He knew the second he stepped out of that closet, he’d be back to nothing more than her foot slave.

“Daddy, can I show Megan bum stuff?” she asked so sweetly, as she used words that wouldn’t confuse Megan just yet if he said no.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Do you think she’s ready for that?” he asked playfully.

But Melissa just nodded wildly and looked so excited.

“Have you got Mr Bear?” he asked, which confused Megan and Drake.

“Yep, he’s downstairs”, she said excitedly.

“Ok then, but take it slow and let Megan call all the shots, she might not be ready for it yet”, he purposefully added, as he knew a little reverse psychology worked wonders with kids.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow sweetie, just give me a call when you want to be picked up. Maybe we could even have that sleepover tomorrow?” said Ryan, as he pulled his pants back on and slipped his shoes on.

“I can’t wait to see you next time kiddo, I want to see everything Melissa teaches you, maybe I can take some pictures of you girls playing with each other. That would be fun”, said Ryan, as he caressed the cheeks of his two girls, their faces automatically turned and broke into a kiss.

“Good girls, have fun”, said Ryan, he unlocked the door and pulled himself away from a guaranteed threesome with his little girl and her best friend. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do

“Lock the door”, he shouted, as he pulled it closed.

Megan broke away from her best friend's lips and ran to lock the door, she turned back with a smile on her face so wide.

“Ok, you know how you wanted me to…” Megan started excitedly, listening out to make sure Ryan was out of earshot, but Melissa interrupted as she pressed her lips into Megan’s so hard their teeth clinked, desperate to have more fun, “Melissa wait, this is important”, she said, as she pushed her away.

“Ok ok”, said Melissa, as she grinned and sat back on the bed.

“You know how you wanted a naked picture of Drake, in the shower, or getting changed?” said Megan, as she saw Melissa’s face explode with excitement.

“Oh no you didn’t, did you, have you got one?” she asked so fast she almost ran out of air.

“Welllllll,” said Megan, as she lingered on the word and walked to her closet, she almost burst with excitement, “I kinda went one step further”.

Megan turned and smiled back at Melissa as she put her hand on the closet door. She slowly pulled it open and kept her eyes on her best friend, as she saw her go from unbelievably excited to pee your pants, best day on Earth excited.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Melissa, the last word came out as some kind of unintelligible squee or cry, as she literally ran over to the closet where Drake stood with the biggest grin on his face and an impressive erection. She didn’t even give it a moment’s thought that she was naked in front of him, his naked, perfectly toned body and cock distracted her from any other thoughts.

“Oh my god, oh my god”, she repeated over and over, as she reached out and stroked Drake’s bare tummy.

“What the hell is going on, am I actually awake, did daddy even bring me over, am I still in my bed?” said Melissa, as she blabbered on, lost all composure and couldn’t create a cohesive sentence let alone a thought.

“Megan thought you might wanna play with this, and maybe have some fun together, the three of us?” asked Drake, as he crudely stroked his cock and smiled at her, he saw her clearly for the first time and found the naked version of her much less offputting. From the neck down she was almost identical to Megan, a little shorter, but flat chested, cute tiny nipples and a bald cunt. Which as Drake was coming to realise, that was very much his thing now.

“Quiet, foot slave!” ordered Megan, she playfully slapped his cock.

“I’m dreaming, I must be dreaming. There’s no way this is real, it just can’t be. Hit me!” demanded Melissa, half serious, as she sounded hysterical.

But Megan happily obliged, as she swung her arm without any hesitation and smacked Melissa in the face so hard, she fell to her knees. The smack was so loud it even shocked Megan.

Melissa looked up at them both from the floor with a red cheek and a tear in her eye where Megan had hit her so hard. She stared at Drake as her brain finally accepted the presence of his naked body in Megan’s bedroom.

“Ow, by the way”, said Melissa quite calmly, as she rubbed her cheek but still smiled at her best friend.

“You were being hysterical, I thought you were meant to hit hysterical people to stop them, you even told me to”, said Megan, exonerating herself quite rightly, as she felt no guilt for knocking her best friend on her ass.

Melissa crawled up to Drake on her hands and knees, like some hungry, desperate mutt. She clung to his bare legs and stared up into his eyes, his cock so close to her face he could feel her warm breath on it.

“Are you ok now?” laughed Drake, as he stared down into Melissa’s eyes.

She made some sweet coo sound, lost for words as she hung around his naked body, before finally she got the courage and ability to form a single sentence.

“Can I suck your cock, please?” said Melissa, she sounded so desperate, she almost cried.

“Oh my god, Melissa. Control yourself”, said Megan, embarrassed for her friend.

But Drake just smiled and laughed, and a few seconds later he nodded. Before his head and even gone up and back down once, Melissa opened wide and speared her own throat with his entire cock.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed Drake, he almost laughed, but it felt so good he just grabbed her head with both hands and held on.

Melissa took the entire length of his cock without any effort, Drake felt a few inches disappear down her warm, wet throat. She didn’t appear to gag, she just sat there like she was perfectly at peace, she held Drake’s cock in her mouth like some permanent new home for it.

Eventually though, Melissa pulled back, and so much spit fell down her chin and onto her naked chest, that it even surprised Drake.

“Please cum in my mouth, Drake. It’s all I’ve ever wanted since I first saw you when I was five years old, please!” Melissa pleaded with him, she sounded desperate again, but for once it just turned Drake on. He was amazed the girl he hardly knew begged him for cum, and he wasn’t about to disappoint her.

“Yeah, just keep doing that with your mouth”, he said, as Megan’s eyes were wide like she was on drugs, shocked and embarrassed as she just sat on the bed and watched her best friend suck her brother off.

Drake had never had a blow job like it, and he’d had a lot in five or six years. But her mouth was so much smaller, and his cock filled her mouth and several inches of her throat. He’d hit the back of a girl’s throat before, and they always gagged. But Melissa didn’t make a sound, like it had been trained away completely.

Melissa sucked his cock like her life depended on it, she was so full of emotion and excitement she almost cried. She stroked it and lapped at his balls, took them in her mouth and teased them with her tongue, while she dug her fingers into his skin.

Drake looked over at Megan and she fired a look back mixed with embarrassment and jealousy, deep down she wanted Drake to herself the moment she saw how obsessed Melissa truly was, she’d always been the same, but this was a whole new level.

Melissa suddenly stood up and grabbed Drake’s hand, dragged him to Megan’s bed and pushed him onto it. She climbed on top of him and straddled him, she spread her legs and shoved her cunt in his face as she took his cock back in her mouth.

Drake couldn’t help but notice her cunt and asshole both looked like they’d seen a lot of action, today alone, with a little redness around her asshole, and she was a wet girl. Drake couldn’t help himself, he sent his tongue between Melissa’s lips and tasted her for the first time. He wondered how recently Ryan had been inside her, he fucked her this morning, he knew that much. But he was pretty sure most of Melissa's home life revolved around sex, either way she tasted good, just how he liked, only softer and completely bald, like Megan.

Drake thrust his cock into Melissa’s mouth, he fucked the back of her throat and she made no complaints. He dug his fingers into her ass while he ate her out and took the occasional thrust, he fucked her mouth while she sucked him off, and after a few minutes of non-stop noisy, sloppy fun, Drake started to cum.

Melissa felt the first throb and squirt of hot cum spray the back of her throat. She instantly pulled away and wrapped her lips around his tip, she jerked him off and milked every drop onto her tongue.

Megan pulled another face, mixed emotions ran through her head as she watched Melissa take a mouthful of Drake’s cum.

Melissa sat straight up, almost on Drake’s face and shouted at the top of her voice, her speech sweetly affected by a mouthful of cum.

“Oh my god, that was so good!” exclaimed Melissa, Megan stared at her with a masked state of jealousy, as she glared a little and watched as her brother’s cum seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

Melissa got off and sat back against the headboard with her feet wrapped around Drake’s side. Drake just lay there, sprawled out and overwhelmed with his orgasm, his cock leaked a little extra cum as it rode up his tummy, while Melissa fingered the cum back in her mouth and savoured his taste. She swallowed it with such satisfaction, they all heard it.

“Megan, that was, so good”, started Melissa, as she paused every couple of words to breathe.

“Have you tasted it yet?” asked Melissa, confident Megan would know what she meant.

Megan shook her head, annoyed at herself at how jealous she felt, she knew it was stupid and she couldn’t ever show Drake how she felt. She remembered the promise he’d just made to her, and felt a little better, especially as she lived with him.

“Taste it, please. For me, it’s so yummy”, half of Melissa just wanted to be a good friend and share, the other half knew her daddy would want her to eat cum the next time they played, so practice was good.

Megan just smiled, the idea of it made her feel all giddy and she couldn’t help it.

“Ok”, she said happily, trying to sound reluctant.

Melissa grabbed Drake and squeezed the semi-hard, saliva soaked cock between her fingers and elicited a sweet ‘yay’, as a large blob of cum joined the other on his tummy.

Megan bent over her brother and lapped at the pretty white mess Melissa had made her. Drake propped himself up on his elbows and enjoyed the sweet sight, as Melissa stroked Megan’s hair and fed her the last of his cum.

“It’s nice, I like it”, she said happily, Drake’s cock fully hard again.

Megan leant over her brother and made out with Melissa. Drake couldn’t help but imagine them swapping his cum back and forth in their mouths as they made out over his cock, he made a mental note for next time to make a suggestion.

“I still can’t believe that just happened, I feel like all my dreams have come true. How did you convince your brother to do this?” asked Melissa, as she grabbed Drake’s cock again, she felt if she didn’t touch him he would disappear.

“Well I sorta asked him what a foot fetish was, I know your daddy has one, but I didn’t know what it meant, the words. One thing led to another, and I forced him to suck my toes”, said Megan, she smiled awkwardly and felt a little uncomfortable about it, especially as she’d revealed their secret to Drake.

“Wait, does he know about what we do with daddy?” asked Melissa quietly, but loud enough that Drake could obviously hear, as she looked excited rather than annoyed.

“Yeah, I told him everything, and we just played with your daddy while he was in the closet, so that kinda gives it away. I’m sorry, I know your daddy told me not to tell my parents, but Drake explained that we have to keep this all a secret. And if I do, he’s agreed to be my slave whenever we get time alone, so his new name is foot slave”, said Megan, happily, as she pushed a foot against the side of Drake’s face, and like the good foot slave that he was, he sucked on Megan’s toes.

“Oh my god, this is so exciting!” said Melissa, as she took advantage of Drake’s new role and pushed a foot to his face on the other cheek.

“Suck Melissa’s toes, foot slave!” instructed Megan, as she playfully batted his cock.

“Yes, my queen”, said Drake, he smiled uncontrollably as he swapped to Melissa’s toes.

“Oh good work, he’s trained well already”, said Melissa, her mouth dropped open as another fantasy was fulfilled.

“I’ve wanted him to suck my toes for years”, said Melissa, as she gazed down at him longingly.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” asked Megan, looking to her best friend who was in heaven with Drake sucking on her toes.

“Sure, you can ask me anything, we’re best friends”, said Melissa, as she took Megan’s hand and smiled.

“The stuff we do with your daddy, we’ve been doing that for a while. But I’m guessing you’ve been doing it a lot longer?” asked Megan, she smiled in a way that told her she was ok with that.

“Maybe”, she said coyly, as she covered her face and went all red.

“It’s ok, you can tell me”, said Megan, as she pulled Melissa’s hands away from her face.

“Ok, but will you keep my secret if I keep yours?” asked Melissa, as she looked seriously at the boy she’d dreamed about for years while he sucked her toes.

“Mmhmm”, he started, her toes still in his mouth, “I kinda have to keep your secret, whatever you tell me I’ll never repeat to anyone. It’s only fair”, said Drake, he immediately went back to sucking her toes before either of them told him off.

“Ok, that’s amazing. Daddy started playing with me, like this, when I was really young. When mom left, he was lonely. He told me I was the only thing that made him happy, and he started playing with me when I was about six months old I think”, said Melissa, she paused at that monumental reveal.

“Holy shit, that’s young”, said Drake, he swore in front of his sister for the first time that he could remember.

“Shh foot slave! Back to work”, demanded  
Megan, she whacked his cock again.

“It was, daddy said he felt bad that he started with me so young, I don’t really remember much until I was two or three. I just always remember it being fun when we played together, I didn’t have many friends when I was a little kid, so daddy played with me every day, sometimes we could go days without wearing any clothes”, said Melissa, she smiled as she revealed her darkest secret to her best friend and the boy she’d idolised and lusted after for years.

“That’s so sweet, I love your daddy, it’s so much fun when the three of us play together”, said Megan honestly, as she didn’t comprehend the gravity of what Melissa had just told her.

Drake realised how wrong their relationship really was now, he couldn’t imagine doing something like that with a girl so young. But he also found it strangely arousing, as he imagined all the things they must have done together over the years.

“So, have you and Drake done it yet? You know, had sex?” asked Melissa, she winked at Megan.

“What’s sex?” asked Megan, she’d heard the word before, but never knew what it meant.

“It’s basically a word that covers all of the fun things we do together and with daddy, and what we’re doing with Drake. But real sex, that’s when a boy puts his cock inside you here, like what you saw me and daddy doing this morning”, said Melissa, she gave her friend the simplest meaning of the word, as she reached across Drake and ran her fingers between Megan’s soft, bald lips.

“Oh ok, yeah. We had sex earlier, but it hurt and Drake was really rough with me”, she said, Megan really did tell Melissa everything.

“Oh god!” exclaimed Drake. Melissa’s wet toes fell out of his mouth as his hands came up to cover his face, embarrassed that Melissa was about to find out what he did.

“What did he do?” asked Melissa, dying to find out the details.

“When he put his cock inside me it really hurt, so I screamed. But Drake choked me and held me down until he finished”, said Megan, she happily revealed the entirety of his little rape session in just a few words.

Melissa’s mouth wouldn’t close after that, her jaw dropped and she couldn’t seem to close it again, which was quite convenient as it partly masked the huge grin on her face.

“I always hoped if I bugged Drake enough, he would rape me”, said Melissa, she finally broke her silence and Drake’s brain.

“Oh god!” exclaimed Drake, again, half sitting up as he stared at Melissa in disbelief.

“Why did you teach her that word?” said Drake, the idea of Megan truly comprehending it and knowing the right word was something he hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with.

“What’s rape?” asked Megan, as Drake’s hands smacked back into his own face and he laid back on the bed.

“It’s just when someone forces themself on you, like Drake did. If you say no, or try and fight them off and they pin you down, that’s rape. So you had sex, but Drake raped you, normally you’re not meant to enjoy that”, explained Melissa, making it sound so normal and casual, which just made Drake sick to his stomach, as he prayed Megan never used the word around anyone else.

“Oh, is that all? Ok cool. I liked the sex part, it stopped hurting a little while after we started. But I didn’t like the choking”, said Megan, which made Melissa smile in a creepy way.

Drake suddenly got up, he flung his arms forward and stood up, turned around and talked to the girls.

“Nope Nope Nope. Stop! We can’t be using words like rape, I know it’s what I did, but if Megan ever said that word around anyone else, I would be in serious trouble”, exclaimed Drake, hot and flushed, worried about how fast things were moving.

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tell anyone you raped me, and I won’t use the word around anyone else”, said Megan. For the second time today she had a serious tone, no sarcasm or even as much as a cheeky grin.

“Thank you”, he said, as he dropped to his knees in front of his sister and wrapped his arms around her, he buried his face in her lap and felt her hands grab his head in a comforting way.

“I’ll keep your secret too. I think it’s so cute that Drake raped you, I wish he’d raped me”, said Melissa, she sounded entirely honest, her views on rape clearly warped by her daddy.

Drake didn’t look up from Megan’s lap, but he was grateful she agreed to keep it a secret. Melissa wasn’t the one he was worried about, she’d clearly kept a secret her entire life, until she told Megan. But he was worried his sister would slip in front of the wrong person.

Drake finally stood up from embracing his little sister, he was almost brought to tears again, but thankfully their sincerity to keep it a secret calmed him down.

“How come when your daddy gives us a bath, he takes pictures and films us all the time?” asked Megan suddenly, she wanted to know more about everything, as her experiences with Melissa and her daddy were gradually developing a new meaning.

“When we were younger, he used to tell you they were home movies and that everyone made them, but I don’t think everyone does”, said Melissa, for the first time, she sounded a little nervous.

“But why does he film us in the bath like that?” asked Megan naively.

“Umm, well, daddy always thought you were pretty. All the fun things we do together now, daddy wanted to do them too, but he was scared you would tell someone”, explained Melissa.

But the way her voice shook and she paused, Drake could tell she was holding back on them. But he didn’t want to push her on it now and risk upsetting them.

“Oh, ok”, said Megan, her face beamed with happiness, pleased that Ryan thought she was pretty, she almost looked cocky while she grinned at Melissa.

Drake stared at Melissa as her toes flexed nervously on the bed, he could see in her eyes that there was definitely something she wasn’t telling them.

“Ok, this is crazy”, laughed Drake, “I need to pee, I’ll be back”, said Drake, he smiled at the movie reference that neither of them got as he unlocked the bedroom door.

“Drake!” said Melissa, like she had a question she was desperate to ask.

“Yes, Melissa?” he said with a sigh, he turned slowly and held onto the door handle, his cock swinging in the air as he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two naked girls staring at him from Megan’s bed.

“This will sound weird, and I can’t explain why, but… can I watch you pee?” asked Melissa, she sounded desperate again as she looked on with hope in her eyes.

This wasn’t a total surprise to Drake, Megan had mentioned that Melissa’s daddy liked to watch them pee, so it wasn’t a surprise that Melissa was into that too, not that he knew why.

“I guess so”, he said, as he couldn’t think of a reason to say no, and the more he thought about it, the more it turned him on.

“Yay!” exclaimed Melissa, she clapped her hands together as she got up and grabbed Megan’s hand.

“I don’t wanna watch him pee!” exclaimed Megan.

“Oh please! It’s so fun watching it trickle out”, said Melissa, hiding how deep her love for piss really went.

“No, I don’t mind your daddy watching us pee, but I don’t want to watch Drake pee”, said Megan, as she pulled away from Melissa’s hand.

“Uhhhh, ok”, started Melissa, feigning her disappointment, “wait for us here, but, could you grab Mr Bear, I left him by the front door when we came in?” asked Melissa.

“Why do you want your bear?” asked Megan, as she got up and walked to the door.

“I’ll explain when I’m done watching this one pee”, said Melissa, she smiled wildly as Megan rolled her eyes and started down the hall.

“Wait! Megan, fuck”, shouted Drake, he muttered the last word under his breath, but he realised how pointless it was to worry about swearing in front of Megan anymore.

“At least wear this!” exclaimed Drake, as he grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the door and held it in front of Megan.

But she just looked put out, she crossed her arms under her tiny flat chest and tapped her foot on the floor.

“I don’t need clothes”, said Megan, as she rolled her eyes at Drake again and turned to head downstairs.

“Megan!” he shouted, he reached out and grabbed her tiny arm, he pulled her back and squeezed her tiny arm so hard it hurt.

“Listen, I’ve been impressed with how serious you’ve been today. I’ve seen a side of you that I struggled to imagine. But we have to be careful when we’re having sex and when we’re naked. What if mum, dad or Josh came home right now. Say their plans got cancelled, Josh could walk through that door as you’re skipping merrily down the stairs completely naked. Do you really want to have to try and explain why you’re naked, especially when I’m here, and Melissa?” said Drake, he felt like a college lecturer, constantly giving Megan lessons and telling her off.

“Yeah, as nice as it was to be greeted like that, it was risky, Megan. We don’t have to even think about being naked at my house, I don’t even have to ask you to take your clothes off now, you just do it the second the door closes. But your house isn’t as safe, Drake’s right”, explained Melissa, who was clearly much better at keeping secrets and being careful.

“Ughhh ok, yes. I see your point”, said Megan, clearly annoyed but she understood.

Megan took her bathrobe from Drake and put it on, none of them were happy to see Megan wearing as much as a sock, but they had to be careful when it came to playing here.

The second Megan turned to walk away, Melissa grabbed Drake’s hand and pulled him to the nearest bathroom.

“Time to pee!” exclaimed Melissa, with a tone of such excitement, it confused Drake.

Melissa dragged him in so excitedly she almost tripped on a used towel. She pulled Drake inside, closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Wait, why are you locking the door?” asked Drake, as he wondered if she was just being careful, or if he was about to be surprised another way.

“Force of habit”, said Melissa, coyly. She stood with her back against the door and stared at Drake’s naked body, her mind still trying to come to terms with the fact this was actually happening.

“Ok, I need to pee now”, said Drake, he rolled his eyes at Melissa but couldn’t help but smile as she eyed him up and down hungrily.

“Wait, not yet!” exclaimed Melissa, she slammed her hand down on the toilet seat to stop Drake lifting it up.

“Melissa! I really need to go, move!” he said, his bladder pushed to its limits as the nine year old sat on the toilet, shaking her head and smiling at him.

“You know how you’ve agreed to be Megan’s sex slave?” said Melissa, as she pinched the tip of his cock between her fingers.

“Yes”, he said through gritted teeth, almost dancing on the spot he was so desperate to go.

“Well, I guess that kinda makes you my sex slave too, because if I tell Megan to force you to do whatever I want, you’ll do it, right?” said Melissa, happily.

“Oh god, I guess I don’t really have a choice, yes, I’m your sex slave too”, he said, his hands covered his face as he arched his back and showed off his abs inadvertently to Melissa, while she smiled and flicked her tongue at his cock.

Drake looked down at her and couldn’t help but smile. The once annoying, exceedingly clingy and happy little girl looking up at him, was now his very own experienced fuck toy, and not just her face Drake thought to himself.

“Good boy, now, get in the bath and keep this between us. I don’t want Megan to find out about what we’re about to do, she’s too new to it all, it might freak her out”, said Melissa, as she grabbed Drake’s cock and pulled him over to the bath with it.

“Wait, what do you want me to do? I’m worried I’ll be freaked out”, said Drake, as he watched Melissa climb into the bath and kneel down naked and excited.

But she wouldn’t say until Drake got into the bath, she just smiled up at him and suggestively patted the cold, empty bath.

“Oh god. This better be quick, I’m about to explode here”, said Drake, as he climbed in, naively not even considering what Melissa was about to ask him to do.

“Good boy, now you’re gonna stand there and pee in my mouth”, said Melissa, she didn’t even remotely hold back, she just smiled up at him as the look of horror grew on his face.

“Oh hell no, nope, no no no. Too weird!” exclaimed Drake, as he immediately started to climb out of the bath.

“Wait!” she said, as Melissa wrapped herself around Drake’s other leg to stop his escape.

“Melissa, no, this is fucking weird”, he said, his relationship had changed with Melissa so much in the last thirty seconds, let alone thirty minutes.

“You have two choices. One, fight me off and get out of the bath, pee in that toilet and I promise I’ll fight you every drop to drink it, which will make a huge mess that you’ll have to clean up and explain to Megan. Or, you smile and shove your cock in my mouth, use me as the toilet and I’ll barely spill a drop”, Melissa delivered her ultimatum with a smile, she knew how to get what she wanted, all the while she teased the inside of his thigh with her fingers.

“Fuck. What have I gotten myself into with you two”, exclaimed Drake, he had already resigned himself to option two.

“I’m guessing you’ve got some experience doing this?” asked Drake.

Melissa nodded, Drake could see she wanted to tell him exactly how much experience she had from the cheeky grin on her face.

“I’ve been my daddy’s very own private toilet since I was two years old. Every morning he pulls me out of bed, stands me up and pees straight into my tummy”, said Melissa, the huge grin on her face showed that she was proud of the fact, not embarrassed.

“Holy shit. Holy shit, Melissa”, he repeated, Drake found her version of family life truly disturbing.

“I know, but give it a few weeks and this will all seem normal. So, I’m guessing you want option two?” said Melissa, grinning at the boy she just blackmailed into pissing down her throat.

“God, yes. Of course. Fuck”, exclaimed Drake, as he stared at the ceiling and felt his cock disappear down Melissa’s throat.

“But as you’re getting something I’m pretty sure you really want, I want to ask you a question first, and be quick or I’ll just pee all over you”, said Drake.

“Ok”, said Melissa, with a smile and some spit on her chin as she extracted Drake’s entire cock from her mouth and throat.

“Those tapes your dad makes, and the pictures of you and Megan doing things with each other, and in the bath. I’m guessing he doesn’t just keep them as home movies?” asked Drake, to which Melissa smiled and looked deliriously happy and slightly terrified at the same time.

“Nope”, said Melissa, she bit her finger nervously as she shook her head and smiled.

“Megan and I have our own online series, it’s been going for years, she has a huge fan base. Daddy is tracking our progress with Megan, introducing her to sex slowly and filming almost everything. But I think the series will probably go a lot faster now”, said Melissa, happily.

“I guess it will. Holy shit”, said Drake, he looked bemused and excited all at once, although he wasn’t sure how he felt about those feelings.

“I assume Megan has no idea your dad shares all of that with hundreds of strangers?” asked Drake.

“Oh it’s a lot more than that, Megan has a huge fan base. Every time daddy posts a new clip or picture, it’s got thousands of views in a few hours. She has no idea about any of it, she just thinks my daddy likes taking pictures and home movies. Please don’t tell her, daddy will want to control when she finds out, it’s a sensitive subject for her, given that daddy has been posting her naked online for nearly five years”, explained Melissa.

“Wow, that’s insane. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word. I’m guessing your dad wanted to do a video where he took Megan’s virginity?” said Drake intuitively.

“Yeah, he was really looking forward to it, I think he wanted to try and get her there in the next few weeks, but I guess you beat him to it. He will be slightly sad that he can’t, but he’ll be so happy that he can just do anything he wants with her now. Well, maybe not anything, but certainly a lot more than we were doing together”, explained Melissa.

“Yeah, your dad entered my mind as I was doing it”, said Drake.

“He’ll love that!” laughed Melissa, “Was there much blood?” she asked with a grin and a slightly sadistic look on her face that told Drake she hoped there was.

“Not a lot, it kinda all just mixed together with my cum. I wasn’t in the best place at the time, I’d just raped her, so I just cleaned her up and didn’t pay that much attention to it. There’s a reddish-pink stain on my sheets where it happened though”, explained Drake, his feeling of guilt returned, but less and less each time he thought about it.

“Oh my god. I have to see it, is it still there?” asked Melissa, she looked so excited over a stain of cum and blood, Drake pulled a funny face.

“It’s still there, it happened just before you came over. I haven’t changed them yet”, said Drake, as he stared at the little sex freak on her knees in front of him.

“Amazing. Pee first, Megan will be wondering what’s taking so long”, said Melissa, as she hungrily swallowed every inch of Drake’s cock again and grabbed his butt with both hands.

Drake couldn’t help but smile, what was about to happen still freaked him out, but the more time that passed the more it seemed to excite him.

But he realised after Melissa’s warm breath had travelled over his bare tummy several times while she waited in position, his urgent desire to pee had almost disappeared completely.

“I don’t think I can, the need to go has almost gone”, said Drake, he was quite surprised at how disappointed he felt, not realising how much he wanted it subconsciously.

“I can fix it, it happens to my daddy all the time when we’re out in public, he gets a shy bladder”, started Melissa.

“Wait, what? You do this in public?” asked Drake, his mind blown.

“Well, not like in front of people, but public toilets, on walks if there’s somewhere safe to do it. Daddy sometimes gets nervous, but I can always help him along”, she said, smiling. Drake wondered if this meant another wild lesson in sex from the addicted nine year old.

“Ok, I’m almost sure I’ll regret asking this, but how?” asked Drake.

“I promise, if you let me put this finger in your bum, you’ll be peeing in seconds”, said Melissa, she didn’t hold back as she sucked her middle finger and smiled up at Drake’s look of shock.

“Fuck it, go on then”, he said. Drake tried to sound like he felt put out, but secretly he’d always wanted someone to play with his butt again, but he’d never had the courage to ask.

“Yay,” Melissa clapped her hands together with excitement, “spread your legs”.

Drake just smiled and wondered to himself if anyone else in the world had ever been in this position, and a nine year old asked you to spread your legs.

He did as he was told and spread them as much as he could while standing in a bathtub. Drake stared down into Melissa’s excited little face, she clung to his leg and ran her hand up his thigh and behind to the hole she’d also secretly desired to play with for years.

“Ever had a girlfriend do this before?” asked Melissa, unable to stop smiling as she pulled at his cheek with one hand and teased his asshole with her finger.

“Not a girlfriend, but someone fingered me a few years ago”, he said, and gave Melissa a shy smile.

“Oh, a boy? Did you like it?” Melissa asked with raised eyebrows.

“No, not a boy”, he scoffed.

“Oh fuck it, I never thought I’d tell anyone this, but I had sex with one of my teachers”, said Drake, he sounded proud instead of embarrassed over this revelation.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing. How old were you? And how old was the teacher? Was she called Miss Smith?” asked Melissa in a hurry, the last two words she uttered, made him look quite stunned.

“Yes, holy shit, how did you know her name? I was thirteen, she was early twenties, not sure”, said Drake, his mind blown and attention diverted from what they were doing.

“Oh wow, I know her. She’s fucked a lot of high school boys, and some girls, she’s friends with my daddy, I’ve been having sex with her since I was two years old, she’s so much fun”, said Melissa, her revelation blew his out of the water.

“Fuck. Wow. Do you still see her? I had a feeling I wasn’t the only one, but I didn’t know that about her hahaaaahahhhhhhh”, Drake trailed off into a pure look of satisfaction as he finally felt Melissa’s tiny finger penetrate his asshole.

“I saw her a few nights ago, we have sex all the time. She probably filmed you, she puts a lot of her conquests on the same place daddy posts me and Megan. Was she wearing a mask when you had sex?” asked Melissa, while she gently fingered Drake and teased closer to his prostate.

“No, she never wore, ahhhh, never wore a mask, we fucked four or five times a week for six months”, started Drake, as he tensed up but enjoyed Melissa’s finger.

“Half the time we fucked at school, the rest at her place. But there was a lot of kissing, she never wore a mask, but spent a lot of time playing with my ass. She even used toys on me”, said Drake, as he finally felt the urge to pee return.

“Oh that’s interesting, you must be one of the good ones then. She films almost all of the other kids she’s been with. She probably filmed you too but couldn’t post it because of the mask”, explained Melissa, the last word she uttered was interrupted by a hot, golden stream of piss as it crashed into her face.

“Fuck. Oh fuck”, Drake almost lost his mind at the sight of his piss all over her little face.

The second he started to pee, all of the fun and crazy stories stopped. Drake’s cock mostly disappeared as he felt the warm and satisfying sensation of his own piss, warming his cock while Melissa’s mouth filled up.

He smiled at her as her wet little face gazed up at his, wet with piss as he felt her swallow for the first time. The almost silent bathroom was pierced by the gulp of hot piss, and more piss that followed as it ran from her chin and landed on the cold, white tub.

“”How the fuck am I enjoying this, how?” Drake asked rhetorically, as he grabbed Melissa’s head with both hands and forced his cock so far inside her mouth that he could feel the back of her throat, her mouth wasn’t filling anymore as it fired straight into her tummy.

Melissa fully engaged with Drake’s forceful fun, her tongue pushed out of her mouth and enveloped his balls while she pulled herself on even further.

She stared into Drake’s eyes for what felt like a lifetime of uninterrupted bliss. But as much as she loved the feeling of Drake unloading his bladder directly into her tummy, she wanted to taste him more.

Melissa pulled back and coughed as Drake’s pissing tip hit the back of her throat and scraped against the roof of her mouth. She sprayed Drake with his own piss, coated his tummy in a fine mist of his warm, yellow liquid as she got herself under control.

Melissa sucked on his tip as his piss cascaded down her chin, chest and splashed against the tub. Drake didn’t care one little bit that he could feel his own piss spray all over him, his mouth just dropped even wider as Melissa added a second finger to his asshole and let his piss spray all over her face.

What was once just his little sister’s annoying friend, was giving him the hottest, filthiest sexual experience of his life. He’d never been more turned on, or more attracted to the piss covered little girl in front of him.

Melissa swallowed a further two times, Drake felt her lips pursed over his cock with each swallow, and each time he felt closer and more aroused. But as he felt his stream slowing, she surprised him and pulled away from his cock. She aimed it all over her face and chest. Drake’s pee soaked her almost entirely from head to toe. He hadn’t managed to cover every inch of bare skin, but Melissa could feel the tips of her toes get wet with piss as it barely coated the middle of the tub. 

“I bet I can guess what you want to do next time you need to pee”, said Melissa with a smile, her speech slightly garbled by the last of Drake’s piss, as it sprayed over her lips and cheek.

“It’s fucking incredible, I don’t care care that you covered me in my own piss. You do this with your dad every morning?” asked Drake.

“I’ve been his toilet for seven years, there hasn’t been a single day go by where I haven’t had a taste”, said Melissa, as she licked her lips with a smile.

“I’m woken up with piss, I drink again before I go to school, then the second I get home from school I get what daddy has been saving me all day, and usually three or four more times before bed. Being a toilet is a full time job”, laughed Melissa.

“So your life pretty much revolves around sex?” asked Drake, even though he already knew the answer.

“Sex is my life. The only annoying distraction is school. Daddy said if I wasn’t in the system, whatever that means, he would never have sent me to school and we’d just have sex all day every day”, said Melissa, her expression was almost dreamlike, as she wished it were true.

“Wow. But, I guess your daddy has to work too?” asked Drake, as he watched Melissa play with every drop of piss he’d sprayed over her naked little body.

“He used to when I was younger, but he makes a lot of money selling pictures and movies of me and Megan,” started Melissa, as she paused and wondered if she should tell Drake her daddy also whored her out on a weekly basis, but she decided against overwhelming him with that right now.

“Now he works a few hours a week and runs some construction company, he says he needs it to put all the money somewhere that he makes with us”, explained Melissa.

*knock knock*

“How long does it take to pee, boob?” Megan shouted through the door, as she rapped on it loudly.

“My toes are completely dry, foot slave. Hurry up!” exclaimed Megan, she almost gave Drake a heart attack, as the thought of trying to explain away Melissa’s piss soaked body almost gave him a headache.

“Be right out”, he shouted nervously, as he felt Melissa finally remove her fingers from his asshole, he felt disappointed.

“That was fun”, said Melissa, as she sucked the two fingers that had been buried inside Drake’s asshole for the last couple of minutes. He pulled a face and was quite disgusted.

“How are we gonna clean you up without Megan hearing?” he asked, almost at a whisper.

“Normally I wouldn’t, I love when it dries and gets all sticky”, said Melissa, a huge grin spread across her face as she sat back and got a wet bum, she lifted her feet in the air and teased Drake’s cock with her piss coated toes.

“I didn’t think I’d make such a mess, but I got excited,” she said happily, “let’s all have a bath together, the tub is pretty big. Start the water and I’ll wash away all the pee while you get your sister”, suggested Melissa, as her big toe teased Drake’s cock, she tapped it against his almost hidden tip, his cock dripping with the last of his piss.

“That does sound fun”, said Drake, as he remembered fondly back to a time he shared a bath with his teacher, that was the first time she fingered him.

Drake grabbed the shower head and turned on the water, he’d only had a shower about an hour ago, right before his entire life changed and he raped his little sister. But he was much more excited about this one.

He washed his own pee off his body, then aimed it at Melissa. He cleaned her up a little and then stepped out of the bath and left her to it. He caught a glimpse of the dark yellow remnants of piss as it ran down the plug hole. Drake grabbed a fresh towel and dried himself off, while Melissa started to fill the bath and added an obscene amount of bubble bath.

“Be right back”, he said, Drake stared at Melissa and couldn’t help but smile as she looked at him with such love and excitement on her little face.

“You’re my toilet now, as well as your dad of course”, he said a little nervously.

“Ok”, said Melissa, extremely happy with that arrangement, as she tried to stay cool and not giggle herself silly.

He unlocked the door and walked the few steps back to Megan’s room, an unexplainable smile on his face as he clapped eyes on his perfect, naked nine year old sister. Melissa’s teddy clasped in both hands, her sweet bald cunt covered by Mr Bear.

“What are you so happy about, slave?” asked Megan.

But before she got an answer, Drake grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off the bed, and pulled her into the biggest hug.

“Thank you, just thank you for suggesting we all have sex together. Me, you, Melissa. Thank you, my queen”, he said, a little nervous by the end as he felt Megan’s resistance to his hug.

He literally had his arms wrapped around her, her feet dangled in front of him as she was several feet off the floor with Drake’s head buried in her neck.

“If these toes aren’t in that mouth in the next five seconds, foot slave. You’re gonna be in a world of pain”, said Megan, she held back a smile as she did what she did best and turned her brother’s sweet moment into one of terror.

“Sorry, my queen. Yes, my queen”, he said quickly, as he laid Megan back on the bed, dropped to his knees, and before he could grab an ankle, Megan thrust her foot to his face and almost kicked him.

He forgot about the other nine year old waiting happily in the bath, her tummy full of piss as his sister shoved her toes in his mouth.

Drake performed his duty with expert care and attention, but after a short thirty second burst of sweet, soft toe fun, he remembered Melissa.


	3. Bath Time & Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake, Megan and Melissa share a bath, each other and a lot of toes. Megan discovers the best uses for your butt and her innocent little mind is filled with more of the fun things you can do with your body.

“Melissa’s waiting for us, she wants to have a bath together, might be fun”, said Drake, as he shoved his tongue between the gaps of Megan’s toes to persuade her while she took in what he said.

“Hmm, very well. I guess I would like a bath after being raped, carry me to the bath, foot slave”, instructed Megan, she knew he wouldn’t like her using that word, so she planned on using it a lot. Drake turned a whiter shade of white. He felt the tiniest burst of arousal, but every time Megan used that word he was filled with dread.

“Yes, my queen”, he said nervously. Drake rolled his eyes and grabbed her under the arms with a smile. Megan wrapped an arm around his neck and he carried her like a man carried his wife over the threshold.

Drake kicked the door open and clapped eyes on the hot nine year old, knelt down in the bath with fake soapy boobs and even more suds on her head, which reminded Drake like a hammer to the head that he was having the best sex of his life with two nine year old girls, and as sexually mature as Melissa was, he was still fighting the thoughts that told him this was wrong on so many levels, thankfully the thoughts of what he could do with them both were winning.

“Yay, now we can just have bath sex at my house”, said Melissa, she playfully blew a handful of suds at Drake as he lowered Megan in.

“That sounds like fun. I guess your daddy will be happy”, said Megan.

“Oh yes, he will!” exclaimed Melissa, as she crawled over Megan and started to make out with her.

“Maybe the three of us could have a sleepover at my house tomorrow and tell daddy all about it”, said Melissa, she pulled away from Megan’s lips and looked back at Drake as he climbed in with them.

“I honestly don’t know how I feel about being naked and having sex with you both in front of your dad, I might freeze up. But... I’m willing to try, it could be a lot of fun”, said Drake, he surprised himself and kept an open mind.

“Either way, I’m dying to meet your dad”, said Drake, as he cozied up to Melissa and rubbed his cock between her legs.

“He will be so excited to meet you too, he won’t be happy that you popped your sister before he could, but he’ll get over it”, said Melissa, she smiled at Drake, grabbed his cock and guided it to her asshole without Megan seeing, curious if he would do it.

“How did Drake… pop me?” asked Megan, she pulled a funny face, clearly not familiar with practically all things sex related, especially words and sayings.

“That was the fun part, earlier,” started Melissa, she smiled as she made out with Megan, “when Drake raped you, he took your virginity, which is also known as popping your cherry, because you usually bleed a little”.

Melissa smiled and pushed two fingers inside Megan and felt how big her best friend was without her hymen in the way.

Drake was still hesitating, he stared down at Melissa and almost jumped as she pushed back against his cock and urged him to push it inside her, dying to feel his cock fill her asshole for the first time.

“Wait, do I bleed every time we have sex?” asked Megan naively.

“No,” said Melissa, she quickly drew Megan’s attention back to her lips and felt Drake eager to penetrate her, “it only happens the first time, next time won’t hurt so much either. Unless Drake chokes you again”, laughed Melissa, she found it a turn on that he’d been violent with Megan, secretly she hoped Drake would be violent with her.

Drake couldn’t find the confidence to shove his cock in Melissa’s asshole, it looked so tiny he imagined it would hurt. But he didn’t want to completely disappoint her, so he dipped his middle finger in the soapy water, spread her little cheeks and slid his entire finger inside her asshole with ease. He thought it might be more difficult, but then remembered her dad had probably spent most of his life buried inside his little girl. The feel of Drake’s finger as it entered her for the first time felt like the first time anyone had fingered her, she’d wanted him for so long, it felt extra special.

“Foot slave!” bellowed Megan, her legs wrapped around Melissa’s waist and her heels pressed so hard against her back, Drake’s finger fell out.

“My toes are not in your mouth! This is a big problem”, she said the last bit calmly as she tilted her head and gave him a look, clearly she’d developed an excessive love for feet, if only her own.

“Yes, my queen”, Drake said, still in love with this new dynamic and quite happy to be told to suck Megan’s toes a thousand times a day, especially when she was so cute as she said it.

Drake shoved two fingers back inside Melissa as he bent down and caressed the top of Megan’s foot, then lapped at all five toes with a smile.

“Mmm, better”, said Megan, as she smiled up at Drake and nodded.

“So what did you girls get up to in the bath at Melissa’s house?” asked Drake, so horny he felt like he was about to pop as he hurried back to Megan’s toes before she shouted at him.

“We kiss a lot while daddy takes pictures and films us. Lately we’ve also been having a lot of fun with our feet, daddy washes them and then takes turns sucking our toes. Then we always take turns washing each other all over, sometimes daddy helps, but he’s usually playing with his camera”, explained Melissa, while still kissing Megan.

“Do you remember that time your daddy was washing my bum and his finger slipped inside me? That was so strange, it felt really weird”, said Megan, which made Drake smile, pretty sure he did it intentionally.

“Yeah, that was funny”, said Melissa, she clenched her asshole and kissed her best friend. Drake could feel it tighten over his fingers, he just smiled as he had a mouthful of Megan’s toes and knew exactly why she’d done it.

“Do you think you’ll have sex with my daddy next time we play?” asked Melissa, as she paused and stared into Megan’s happy little face.

“You mean like Drake and I did, when he raped me?” asked Megan, she smiled at the thought of it.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be rape and you’d hopefully enjoy it a lot more, a girl’s first time is always painful”, explained Melissa.

“I don’t know, do you think he wants to have sex with me?” asked Megan naively.

Drake quietly chuckled to himself, the sound muffled by Megan’s arch as his tongue ran along it.

“Mmmhmmm”, said Melissa loudly, nodding emphatically.

“Daddy wanted to have sex with you the first day he met you at my fifth birthday party, he definitely wants you”, said Melissa, as she stared into her best friend’s eyes and smiled.

“Really?” asked Megan, with a smile.

“Really really”, said Melissa, she nodded so hard her hair flicked over her back and soaked Drake.

“My fifth birthday, he told all of my friends' parents to pick them up early and got me to make you call your parents so you could have a sleepover. Then he got that paddling pool out in the garden, do you remember? It was so hot, you just stripped off and jumped in completely naked, daddy was so happy. He took so many pictures of us in that pool, do you remember?” asked Melissa, so excited to see if Megan remembered.

“Oh my god, yeah! I don’t remember your daddy taking pictures, but I remember being naked in your garden and that tiny paddling pool”, said Megan, secretly smiling as Melissa’s daddy had wanted her for so long.

“Yes!” exclaimed Melissa, “daddy had an erection the entire time you were naked, it was so funny. Then later on he ran us a bath and we all had one big bath together, like we are now. You had no idea what was happening, at the end I sat in daddy’s lap and we had sex while you and I played with some toys. The entire time he was fucking me, he didn’t take his eyes off of you”, said Melissa, she felt the tiniest pang of jealousy, but at the same time she was so happy for her daddy, then and now.

“Your fifth birthday party in the bath, your daddy had sex with you in front of me and I didn’t know?” asked Megan, stunned at the revelation.

“Yep, you had no idea, it was really soapy and daddy just pulled me back into his lap and fucked me”, said Melissa, with pride.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Also, what is fucked, is it like sex?” asked Megan, her filthy vocabulary was expanding at a worrying rate.

“Yeah, same thing, it’s one of those words you should only say with us and daddy though. It’s a grown up word”, said Melissa, Drake had given up on trying to prevent her hearing naughty words now, he smiled to himself as he lapped at Megan’s toes.

“Does your daddy still have pictures of you and Megan when you were that age?” asked Drake, Megan flexed her toes and shot Drake a look that told him you don’t have permission to speak.

“Yeah, I think he still has every picture he ever took of us. He has entire photo albums of Megan naked in the bath and the paddling pool, he even keeps a picture of us both in his wallet, but we have clothes on in that. He looks at pictures of Megan all the time, he has a shot between her legs when she bent over in the bath once as his wallpaper!” laughed Melissa.

“I can’t wait to see your daddy’s face when we tell him what we’ve been doing”, said Megan, she didn’t realise that her sexual learning had only just begun.

“It’ll be so much fun, you and Drake can come for a sleepover tomorrow, and I can have sex with Drake while you have sex with daddy, then we can swap”, said Melissa, the two girls smiled as Megan’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“Here’s a fun idea, if I may talk, my queen?” asked Drake, busily sucking at Megan’s toes while he awaited an answer.

“You may”, said Megan, she raised an eyebrow and gave him a stern look that said he better be quick.

“Get your dad to pick you up in the morning, if no one else is home yet, Megan could let him in and make him come to your bedroom. Then he can walk in on the three of us having sex”, said Drake, as he realised deep down he was ok with another man seeing him naked, especially given the circumstances.

“How can the three of us be having sex, if I have to lead him to my bedroom?” asked Megan, as she gave him a scathing look.

“He won’t forget which room is yours after today, just lead him upstairs and run back to your room. Maybe I can lay on the bed while you both suck my cock?” suggested Drake.

“I think you’d be better off where you belong, on your knees, foot slave. Our toes in your mouth!” Megan almost shouted, the little domme side of her showing through beautifully.

“Yes, my queen. That would be better”, said Drake, happy to agree to that.

“Mmmm”, murmured Megan, she glared at him and flexed her toes and he immediately went back to his duties, while fingering Melissa’s asshole just out of Megan’s view.

“You have him trained well,” said Melissa, as she gave Megan another kiss, “can I give him orders too?”

“Of course, foot slave, you’re Melissa’s slave too”, said Megan, she didn’t give him a choice, but he really wasn’t bothered.

“Yes, my queens”, he added, which made them both happy.

“I think it’s time I take the slave for a test ride, do you mind?” asked Melissa, as she smiled at her best friend.

“What kind of… ride?” she asked curiously, not familiar with the sexual lingo.

“Sex!” exclaimed Melissa, as her eyes lit up and the two best friends smiled.

“Ok, but I need attention too. Foot slave, you’ll suck my toes while Melissa has sex with you”, instructed Megan.

“Yes, my queens”, said Drake, as he pulled his fingers from Melissa’s asshole with a smile, and wondered how that would work in the bath.

But Megan had it all planned out. She got out of the bath and half dried herself with the nearest towel she could find. She set a chair beside the tub and sat with her feet up on the bath and an expectant look on her face as her feet waited for attention, her cute legs spread and her bald cunt on display.

“Drake and I can take a foot each!” said Melissa excitedly, as she pushed Drake back in the tub and mounted him like an animal.

“Ok!” exclaimed Megan, as she nodded and smiled, happy with that arrangement.

Drake held onto Melissa’s tiny hips as she playfully grinded in his lap, then in a few short seconds her hand grabbed his cock and every inch of him was inside Melissa’s warm, wet cunt.

Melissa flicked her tongue at a row of cute, wet toes as they wiggled on the side of the bath. Megan smiled, then looked daggers at Drake. Both were soon at Megan’s service, focused more on her toes than each other. Melissa rocked back and forth in Drake’s lap, secretly so happy inside she was almost crying.

She crossed over to Megan’s other foot where Drake was busy being a good foot slave, her tongue met with his over a row of tiny toes and made Megan happy.

Melissa selfishly took Drake’s attention away from Megan’s toes for a brief moment. She grabbed a handful of Drake’s hair and made a point of forcing his head back as she made out with him, hopeful that Megan would let her have a few moments with him while she gave Drake the surprise of his life.

Just below the waterline, where Melissa’s well used, yet tight cunt was riding Drake’s cock, he felt something warm. He didn’t pay it any attention at first, it just felt like a gush of warm water between their bodies. But then he looked into Melissa’s eyes and the look she gave him revealed it all, in complete silence.

Their eyes locked and conveyed a silent conversation between the two of them. Drake realised Melissa was pissing on his cock, Megan only a short distance from the two of them. Drake wondered if the water would hide any smell, his eyes conveyed shock at first as he realised what was happening. The old Drake from twenty minutes ago would be horrified, but he quickly realised how turned on he was, which Melissa could see in his eyes as she rode up off of his cock and sprayed his tummy.

The quietest slush of piss made enough noise to make them both look worried that Megan heard something, but she just thought it was the water and didn’t give it any thought. Half way through Melissa’s underwater golden shower, Drake felt the demanding shove of Megan’s toes against his cheek.

Melissa immediately swapped from kissing Drake to licking Megan’s toes, as the ball of her foot pressed into Drake’s cheek and her toes squeezed between their lips.

Megan was happy again, even more so as Melissa cupped her heel in one hand and her brother and best friend shared one tiny foot. Their lips and tongues met over the five toes as they both made sure Megan had enough attention to take away from the gushing sound between the two of them.

Drake had never imagined the feeling of a girl pissing on his cock while they had sex, mainly because such a filthy idea had never entered his mind, but as he felt Melissa’s stream come to an end and the regular sex resume, he was disappointed. Mostly that it was over, but also that he hadn’t had a chance to really feel what it was like, because they were under the water when it happened.

Drake smiled as his tongue met Melissa’s between two of Megan’s toes. In half an hour he felt he’d become obsessed with piss, he wanted nothing more than to piss all over Melissa, and Megan, while they pissed on him too. He even wished he had more in him right now so he could piss inside Melissa, as he was pretty sure she would want it.

“You realise, foot slave, this is your life now. Whenever we’re home alone or at Melissa’s house, these toes will live in your mouth”, said Megan, her domineering side showed again as she smiled evilly at her big brother, a show of power in front of Melissa.

“I know you might not believe me, but that is absolutely fine with me. I can’t think of a better way to spend time with my little sis. Well there’s a few ways I’d like to spend time with you”, he said, winking. He was sincere but also happy that he knew that would piss her off.

And it did, she smirked at him and her mind immediately went to work on further punishments.

“In that case, you will carry me whenever I ask, feed me grapes and have sex with both of us whenever we desire it”, said Megan, her usual brilliance at tormenting her brother went completely out the window when it came to punishing him with sex.

“Megan, as much as you want to torment me when we’re alone in this house, I’m yours. I want to do everything to your cute, naked body. I’ve already said I’ll be your slave, that means I will literally do anything you want”, said Drake, as he gazed into her eyes with sincerity and love.

Even Megan couldn’t think of a nasty comeback to that, she smiled and felt closer to her big brother than ever before.

“Fine, but you’re gonna do my laundry and tidy my room”, she added, in a poor attempt to tack on extra punishments.

But Drake just smiled and shook his head.

“Why would you want me to waste my time on laundry and tidying your room? While I’m doing that, I can’t be doing this” said Drake, as he ran his tongue from the arch of her foot to her toes, slowly, sensually sucking on every little toe and soaking them in saliva.

Megan smiled and quickly realised her mistake.

“Mmhmm”, she mumbled sweetly, totally taken by her brother’s expert toe love.

“Do you have sex with anyone else?” asked Megan.

“Yeah, I’ve had sex with a lot of girls”, said Drake.

“Not you, foot slave!” shouted Megan, as she pushed her foot hard against his cheek and jammed her toes in his mouth.

“Yeah,” said Melissa shyly, “I have”.

“Oh cool! Anyone from school?” asked Megan.

“No, nobody from our school”, she started, Melissa could feel the excitement build, she wanted to reveal how wildly active her sex life was, but she was scared.

“Daddy has some special friends that I regularly have sex with, other adults, men and women. Some of them have kids and they play too”, said Melissa, as she decided it was best to be honest, she was pretty sure Megan would be ok with almost every aspect of her sex life now.

Megan was stunned, her mouth dropped open, as did Drake’s. Megan was so shocked she didn’t even tell Drake off for not sucking her toes.

Melissa could see the smallest smile at the corner of Megan’s open mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was a happy smile, or one that was a reaction of pure shock about to turn to disgust. But she decided to tell them everything.

“Daddy also knows a few men and one woman that pay to have sex with me, probably five or six times a month”, said Melissa, as she smiled nervously, not sure how they would take her being a prostitute.

“You get paid to have sex?” asked Megan, she had a look of excitement rather than disgust as Melissa just smiled and nodded.

“That is so cool! How much do you make?” she asked, no idea that Melissa’s dad prostituting his little girl out would normally be seen as a bad thing. A very bad thing.

“I’m not sure, daddy handles all the money, I just get to have sex. I think it’s maybe two or three hundred each time”, said Melissa, she felt so relieved that Megan hadn’t reacted badly, but she was mature enough to realise that it was most likely because Megan had no idea what she was and the negativity associated with sex workers, especially when they were nine.

“Dollars?” she asked, her jaw dropped again as Melissa nodded.

“That is so freaking cool, you must have so much money!” said Megan.

“Well, because it’s so much money, daddy just keeps hold of it all. But I get anything I want, I just ask for something and he buys it”, explained Melissa.

“Would your daddy by able to find me people to have sex with for money?” asked Megan, she sounded so excited.

Drake was so shocked he looked like he was on drugs. He couldn’t believe his sister had asked her friend if she could be a prostitute.

“You could have sex with the same people as me! They would love you, we could do it together!” exclaimed Melissa, so excited at the thought of working with Megan.

“Cool! Are they all like your daddy?” asked Megan.

“Not the same, but all fun in different ways. One man is quite old, but he’s really sweet and we always have fun. The woman I have sex with is really pretty and she had a baby recently, so she has milk!” explained Melissa, intentionally leaving out the man who was always really rough, violent and always made her cry.

“Ok!” Megan said with a smile, none of that put her off and she had no concept of straight or gay, so having sex with men or women was just sex to her.

Drake sighed quietly as he rested his head on the side of the bath, an inch from Megan’s foot. Melissa had given up actually fucking Drake, and instead rocked back and forth on his cock, casually grinding her cunt against him just for a little fun.

“I’m exhausted, and I have no idea why”, said Drake.

“Your whole life changed today, we’ve been having lots of fun and it’s probably a little overwhelming”, said Melissa, she was completely right, Drake smiled and agreed as he stroked Megan’s foot and gave it a few sweet kisses.

Melissa stood up and got off of Drake’s hard cock, she pressed her hands into his shoulders as she got to her feet, then grabbed his head and shoved his face between her legs.

“Another thing I’ve been dreaming about since I was five”, said Melissa, as she smiled at Megan and felt Drake lazily eat her out.

“Daddy gave me thirty bucks for food, shall we get pizza?” asked Melissa casually.

“Sure”, said Megan, she shrugged, smiled and flexed her wet toes, while she watched her best friend play with her brother.

“Are you happy you finally get to have all the sex you want with my brother?” asked Megan, even though she could see how happy she was.

“Soooooo happy!” exclaimed Melissa, as she tugged at two handfuls of his hair.

“Oww, stop!” said Drake, he pushed Melissa back in frustration.

She tripped and almost fell straight onto her back, but Drake grabbed her hands and turned what could’ve been a nasty fall into a hard, loud drop right into his lap. Water splashed everywhere and the three of them burst into laughter, fuelled by adrenaline, lust and tiredness.

“Wait, didn’t you used to burst into my room when you were younger? I had to tell mom and dad to make you stop”, asked Drake, as a memory came back to him.

“Yep, I’d try and catch you naked, but it never worked,” Melissa paused, winked and playfully smacked Drake’s cock, “Oh well!” she said with a goofy grin.

Drake and Melissa climbed out of the bath, Megan grabbed a towel and dried Melissa off. Drake had no idea, but they always dried each other off for Melissa’s daddy, on camera of course. Meanwhile Drake was left cleaning the water that had splashed all over the floor, and he checked the room to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind.

Drake hung up all the towels and was surprised he didn’t have a detailed, inch by inch professional drying service from Melissa. But he dried himself off and went to find the cutest sight of Melissa teaching Megan how to eat her out on her bed.

“Hi Drake!” said Melissa, with a tone of excitement that made it sound like she hadn’t seen him today.

“Toes!” exclaimed Megan, completely muffled with her face buried between Melissa’s hairless crotch.

But Drake understood, and the immediate flick of each foot high into the air as she laid on her tummy, told him all he needed to know.

“You know, there are so many more fun things we could be doing, not just toes”, said Drake, not that he cared, as he climbed into position behind Megan, the stack of naked bodies just managed to fit on Megan’s tiny single bed.

“Mmhmm”, mumbled Megan, her toes flexed again and Drake just smiled as he scooted closer and slotted into the threesome, with his legs either side of the two girls.

He took a foot in each hand and caressed her smooth, soft skin. Once again, he dutifully performed his primary function as his little sister’s foot slave, he swapped between all ten toes, kept her happy with lots of kisses, licks and sucks.

Megan was loving the new sensation of her best friend’s soft cunt in her mouth, and Drake had a pretty good view while he sucked her toes. Most of the time he smiled at Melissa, the rest he gazed at her toes as she pressed her feet into Megan’s sides and teased Drake.

Drake decided to change things up a little, even though he expected actual physical violence for abandoning Megan’s feet. Drake got to his knees and almost fell off of the bed as he spread Megan’s legs and laid between them.

“I hope this is an all new exciting position to get at my toes, foot slave”, said Megan, as she finally dragged her mouth away from Melissa’s slit long enough to tell Drake off.

Drake just kept quiet, he knew anything but a, ‘Yes, my queen’, would result in her flipping over on the bed and shoving her cute little feet in his face.

He quickly got where he wanted to be, bent down and grabbed Megan’s impossibly cute, tiny butt, and started kissing it all over. He teased her bare skin with his tongue and pulled at her cheeks to get closer to the hole Megan never could’ve imagined would be used for sex. To his surprise, she went quiet again, the two best friends shared a smile as Drake worked lower, buried his face hard between her soft cheeks and sent his tongue to the very hole he’d raped not that long ago.

“Based on her facial expression and the cute scrunched up toe thing she’s doing, I think you’re doing a good job, foot slave”, said Melissa, happy for her best friend.

Melissa enjoyed herself, and the sight of Drake eating out his little sister. She was so wet she was surprised Megan hadn’t complained.

“Drake, do you know how to do laundry?” Melissa asked suddenly.

“Yeah, why?” he asked, with a look of confusion, his lips all shiny with saliva.

“I get really wet, and if we stay on Megan’s bed all day, it will definitely have to be cleaned”, said Melissa, she smiled at Megan as her friend looked up at her.

“Wet, you mean here?” asked Megan, as she pointed at her friend’s cunt.

“Yeah, do you like how I taste?” asked Melissa, a big stupid grin on her face, confident she would say yes.

But Megan just smiled and nodded so heavily, Melissa had to brush her hair back.

“Good”, said Melissa plainly, so happy that Megan was enjoying herself.

Megan went straight back to her new favourite thing, while Melissa grabbed Mr Bear from Megan’s bedside table. She unzipped the stuffed animal’s secret pouch and produced a sizable bottle of lube.

“Use this”, said Melissa, only mouthing the words as she handed the lube to Drake, then smiled as she made the globally recognised sign language for fingering.

Drake was surprised, he didn’t really need lube for that, and his face showed as much. But then Melissa mouthed one more word to him, ‘butt’. Her eyes lit up and she was excited to see if he would do it.

Drake looked at Megan’s butt like it was some suicidal task. He knew if she didn’t like it, or didn’t even give him a chance to make her like it, he’d somehow be a lot worse off than just her foot slave.

But the cheeky and overly excited look on Melissa’s face was enough to convince him. He was also fairly sure if it went badly, she would step in either now or at some point to prove to her how fun anal was.

Drake pulled at Megan’s cheeks as his brain went into overdrive, he planned exactly how he would do it, at least a way to get his finger in before she leapt off of the bed, he hoped. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her tiny asshole.

Drake had been inside many girls before, but only a handful had wanted anal. He was well experienced with it and knew how to do it safely, the teacher he’d been with had been his first when it came to anal. In fact, their very first time together was in her office, she’d teased Drake for weeks until she finally asked him to come to her office after school.

Miss Smith had Drake stand in front of her desk, then without saying a word, she knelt down in front of him, stripped him from the waist down and gave him the most memorable blowjob of his thirteen year old life, while she fingered his asshole for the very first time.

Drake always remembered what she whispered in his ear as she pulled his pants up, after her finger spent most of lunch buried inside his asshole, “Boys always love a finger in the bum, just don’t ask them first”.

And she was right, Drake loved it and asked for it every time he saw her, until he realised that was her favourite thing to do with boys, and he didn’t need to ask anymore.

Back to the real world and his little sister’s cute bum was still waiting for his finger, he got to his knees and positioned himself right behind Megan, popped the cap on the lube and squirted a little on his fingers. He started where he knew she would like it and pulled her cheeks apart with one hand, then rubbed his lubed up fingers between her soft, bald lips to get it going.

Drake covered her little cunt in lube and slipped two fingers inside her freshly deflowered hole, he smiled as her toes scrunched up and she paused with her own eating.

“Are you in?” mouthed Melissa, a look of such excitement as Megan hadn’t moved or complained.

“No”, he mouthed back, he shook his head and smiled.

Drake grabbed the lube again and squirted some between her cheeks, doing the best he could while the other hand was busy distracting Megan from what he was about to do.

“Is that cum?” Megan asked, curious what the wet feeling was between her lips and cheeks.

“No silly, it’s lube, I had it in Mr Bear”, said Melissa, she started to explain before Drake got distracted or Megan moved.

“Lube? What’s that?” asked Megan.

“It’s this fun, slippery stuff that you can use when you have sex. It makes fingers and cocks slide inside you so much easier, it feels really nice”, explained Melissa, as she stroked Megan’s hair.

“It does”, she said, as Megan gazed into her best friend's eyes with saliva and Melissa’s cunt juices all over her lips.

Drake carried on his slow and careful approach to his little sister’s asshole. He pulled at her cheek with his free hand, then moved his fingers from her cunt, slowly up and over her asshole, gently coating it in lube and seeing how she reacted to even the slightest touch.

Megan’s feet were still kicked up behind her, one leg was positioned between Drake’s, his cock pressed into it as her foot rested against his chest. The second his fingers slid over Megan’s asshole, he felt her toes flex and press into his chest. Up the other end, her little fingers pressed into Melissa’s tummy.

Drake took that as a good sign, especially as she hadn’t bucked up on the bed and told him off.

“Do it!” Melissa mouthed with urgency, afraid Megan would pull herself away.

It almost felt like slow motion, but Drake obeyed and pushed his finger inside his little sister's asshole for the first time. He slid his finger between the lubed crease, felt for her opening and then pushed the entire length of his middle finger inside her virgin asshole in one smooth motion.

Melissa’s eyes lit up as Megan’s fingers dug into her best friend's skin as she elicited the sweetest sound, which she was pretty sure meant she liked it. Her legs writhed around in front of Drake, her toes splayed out in every direction, and he could feel her little asshole tighten as he slowly started to finger her.

Drake was amazed Megan hadn’t pulled away, he was sure the thought of Drake putting a finger in her asshole wouldn’t go down well, but as his favourite teacher taught him, it was best to just do it rather than ask permission.

“Ahhhhh, what's he doing?” asked Megan, as Drake fingered her.

“He’s fingering that cute bum of yours, I told him to”, said Melissa, as she gently stroked Megan’s face.

“I thought, ahh, so. It feels weird”, said Megan, as she laid there and happily took it.

“Good weird?” asked Melissa, hopeful.

“Yeah, good weird” said Megan, she smiled at her friend.

“But why? It’s my butt, that’s ahhh, that’s nasty”, said Megan, her brain fighting the good feeling versus the fact poop came from there.

“It’s not as bad as you think, I mean, don’t do it right after you’ve had a poop, but it’s such a fun hole to play with. Daddy and I both play with each other’s butts, he puts his cock in mine every day, it feels so good!” exclaimed Melissa.

“But, isn’t it dirty?” asked Megan, even though right now she really didn’t care.

“No, not really. I mean, don’t go sniffing your fingers, but you get used to it. Your bum is pretty good at keeping itself clean, and there’s fun things we can do to make it cleaner. But in all the thousands of times I’ve played with daddy’s butt, I can’t remember the last time anything nasty happened”, explained Melissa, she made it sound a little better than it was, there was sometimes a tiny bit of mess, but her daddy had been shoving her fingers and toes inside his asshole since she could crawl.

“Is that why your daddy’s finger slipped in my bum that one time?” asked Megan, as she remembered their conversation from earlier.

“Maybe”, laughed Melissa.

“Daddy said something funny to me when we got to your house today, he said it was a miracle he hadn’t raped you yet, he’s gonna be so happy when he picks us up tomorrow”, said Melissa happily.

Drake just laughed at that quietly to himself, not surprised at all her dad said that. While Megan looked happy, excited that she thought Melissa’s daddy wanted to rape her, even after her experience of it earlier, she had a fairly positive view of rape.

“Why hasn’t your daddy raped me?” asked Megan, a tone of disappointment in her voice, which made Drake and Melissa both smile.

“Because you were five when he first wanted to do it. Most little girls don’t like being raped, you might’ve told your parents and daddy would’ve been taken away from me. It’s against the law for a man to have sex with kids” explained Melissa.

“Why is it against the law? That’s silly” said Megan, she couldn’t understand why something so fun would be illegal.

“I don’t really know, but that’s why we have to be so careful. Drake would be in just as much trouble, that’s why we have to keep everything a secret, just between us”, said Melissa.

“That’s crazy, someone should change that!” exclaimed Megan, which just made Drake smile and shake his head.

“So, does your foot slave have permission to play with your butt from now on?” asked Drake, excited at the prospect of regular anal play with his nine year old sister.

“I guess so”, said Megan, she sounded reluctant, but she quietly loved it.

“But, I’m pretty sure you could suck my toes at the same time, foot slave”, said Megan.

“You’re not wrong”, said Drake, as Megan’s leg waved around inches from his face.

“Add another finger, slave”, demanded Melissa, as Megan’s eyes widened at her suggestion.

Drake did as he was told and shoved a second finger inside Megan’s butt, her toes splayed out again in every direction, only this time his tongue shot between the gaps of her toes as he multitasked with his fingers and mouth.

He let go of her cheek and used one hand to play with her ass, while he grabbed her ankle with his other and gave his little sister the best fingering and toe sucking a big brother could.

“I want to play with your butt too!” exclaimed Melissa, as she rolled off of the bed and stood beside Drake to have her turn.

“I’ve got another foot you know?” said Megan, she aimed her words at Drake as she folded her arms and rested her head, but before she even finished saying it, Melissa’s wet, warm mouth was sucking her toes while she waited for her turn with her best friend’s butt.

“Ok, that works”, said Megan happily.

Drake finally pulled his fingers out so Melissa could have a turn. Between them they silently communicated and knew what they wanted to do. They took a cheek each and spread Megan’s butt, which gave them the best view of her tiny, lubed hole.

Melissa ran her fingers between her lubed up crack and scooped up a little excess lube, then pushed the same two fingers inside her best friend that Drake had used.

Drake and Melissa felt Megan’s toes flex in their mouths, which made them smile, still with a mouthful of Megan’s toes, while she made the sweetest sounds at her friend’s finger play.

“I’ve got so many fun toys I can show you now we’re having sex properly”, said Melissa, between sucking on Megan’s toes.

“Toys? What do you mean?” she asked.

“Sex toys! You play with them and use them on your body to have fun”, Melissa explained poorly.

“What, like regular toys?” she asked.

“No, special ones that are meant for sex. Like, for example a vibrating dildo is a long toy that you can put in your asshole or cunt, you play with yourself and it feels incredible”, explained Melissa, just breaking the tip of the iceberg of sex toys that she and her daddy had in their basement.

“Cool, that sounds fun!” exclaimed Megan, no idea how much fun she had to look forward to with sex toys.

The next ten minutes were almost silent, no one said a word, Megan laid on her tummy with a smile on her face as her best friend and big brother took turns fingering her asshole and sucking her toes. The only sounds they heard was the fun squelching of their fingers fucking her tight bum and the sound of toes being sucked.

The ten minutes after that weren’t much different either, the only thing that changed was Melissa straddled Megan, climbed on top of her and faced Drake, still alternating between themselves with Megan’s butt. But instead of having a foot each, the pair made out with Megan’s toes pressed between their mouths, as they kissed and tongued each other, with at least two or three tiny toes between each kiss and flick of their tongues.

Drake had gone from finding Melissa to be Megan’s most annoying friend, to wanting to spend every waking minute with the pair of them for the rest of eternity. He even felt what he thought might be love for her, as their eyes met over Megan’s cute, tiny wet toes.

“Sucking toes is making me hungry, can we order pizza now?” asked Melissa.

“I suppose so”, said Megan, she sounded like she was in heaven, but the thought of stopping the sweet sexual assault on her butt and toes made her a little sad.

Melissa hopped off of the bed, and Megan, and skipped around the other side with a smile on her face the entire time. Megan rolled over, not giving it a second thought about her lube covered butt making a mess on the bed.

She laid back with the biggest smile on her face, her legs spread and her feet sat on Drake’s thighs. He looked down and saw what looked like a very wet little girl, it could’ve just been lube, but by the look of her bald cunt, Megan had really enjoyed her first experience of anal.

“I’m so happy you liked anal!” exclaimed Melissa, as she clapped her hands together excitedly and ran a hand down Megan’s thigh.

“Anal, is that what that was called?” she asked, Megan had never heard the word anal, not until today.

“Yeah, when you play with your bum, that’s anal, butt stuff. Anal fingering, anal sex… you can have so much fun with your bum!” exclaimed Melissa, grinning heavily at her sexually satisfied best friend.

“I definitely like anal, I’m surprised”, said Megan, a very happy little girl.

“Me too”, said Drake, as he casually rubbed Megan’s messy, bald slit.

“Drake, put your cock inside Megan, I want to see what it looks like!” demanded Melissa.

Drake smiled and looked at Megan, she looked perfectly happy at her friend’s suggestion, so he did as he was told.

Drake scooted a little closer, grabbed Megan’s thighs and rearranged her a little, then without any hesitation he smacked his cock against her freshly opened hole that he’d raped earlier that day. The most satisfying, squishy sound they’d heard all day echoed around the room, Drake pushed almost every inch of his cock inside her and smiled at the distension it created.

Melissa clapped her hands together again with such excitement, the sight of Drake penetrating his little sister brought her so much joy. She took in every little detail, right down to the sweet bulge his cock created on her intimate parts. Then Drake ran his hands along Megan’s tummy, up her chest and pinned her hands behind her head, as he bent down and made out with her.

To Drake’s surprise, two seconds after his lips had connected with his sister’s, he felt Melissa’s tongue connect with his asshole. She really wasn’t shy when it came to anal, he could feel her tongue poke inside, she spread his cheeks, fingered him and ate his ass while he half heartedly fucked his sister and made out with her.

Drake hadn’t experienced a finger or tongue anywhere near his own asshole since his favourite teacher. The sensation made him wonder if a chance to fuck her would be on the table again, excited at the prospect of a threesome or more with his sister too.

Drake also wondered, but never got up the courage to ask, why she was so obsessed with anal. Drake remembered one particularly fun week of school, where he spent almost forty five minutes straight in her office at lunch every day. She laid Drake on his back on her desk, naked, with his legs spread while she fingered, fucked and ate his asshole. He wasn’t sure, but in all the time they spent together, he couldn’t remember a session go by without anal, and all in all, she easily spent more time playing with his ass than anything else.

Melissa snapped Drake back to reality, his attention divided by the extremely pleasurable sensation of a nine year old eating him out, and fucking his sister. She pushed three fingers inside Drake and made his toes curl, but he didn’t complain one little bit.

“I like this more than feet”, said Megan, she smiled so sweetly at Drake, the sensation and range of emotions at her big brother inside her exceeded the fun of any foot play.

“Want me to cum inside you?” asked Drake quietly, which to him was strange, that was always what normally happened, but he felt like asking was the right thing to do.

Megan just nodded, stared into Drake’s eyes and smiled, his cum was what she wanted more than anything in that moment.

Drake grabbed Megan under the arms, sat back on Melissa’s fingers and pulled Megan off the bed and into his lap. Her tiny frame in his hands made Drake feel powerful, in control and in love with his little sister. She pulled a slight look of pain as she sat on every inch of Drake’s cock, she bottomed out and he was impressed she could take it all, he’d been with girls a few years older who couldn’t.

“You ok?” he asked softly, confident she was, but he had a deep desire to show that he cared for her, even if she threw it back in his face.

But she didn’t throw it back at him, she smiled again and nodded, her eyes looked like she was on the verge of tears. Drake couldn’t tell if it was his cock causing them, or pure emotion. Whatever it was he didn’t want to stop, even if he was hurting her.

He was so wrapped up in the moment, he’d barely noticed a lack of a certain nine year old’s fingers in his butt. Melissa had climbed back on the bed, right up behind her best friend so she could share in their sweet moment.

Melissa pushed right up against Megan, Drake’s hands were still firmly lodged under Megan’s arms, that position and grip just made everything feel more intense. Melissa squeezed a hand between the two young lovers and caressed Megan’s chest. She found her flat nipples and gently played with them, and introduced Megan to another, albeit much tamer, sexual experience.

As Drake and Megan’s lips parted, Melissa used her free hand against the back of Megan’s head, turned her to one side and joined in the passionate snog with her best friend. The two girls made out, which pushed Drake even further along. He was almost positive Melissa had slipped a finger or two inside Megan’s ass, her cunt tightened as they kissed which brought Drake so close to the edge before he’d even done one thrust.

Drake finally started to fuck his sister, he lifted her under the arms and gently dropped her back down, repeatedly sending every inch of his cock inside her.

“How much fun are you having right now?” asked Melissa, as her lips parted from Megan’s.

Megan smiled so hard and with such an embarrassed look on her face, she couldn’t speak. Drake pressed his lips into hers again, as Melissa buried herself in Megan’s neck. She kissed her soft smooth skin and fingered her ass while she held a hand on her tummy and felt the bulge grow every time Drake dropped her onto his cock.

“I can’t wait to have our first orgy together”, said Melissa, another word Megan had no comprehension of as her friend kissed her all over.

“What’s an orgy?” asked Megan, just her saying that word drove Drake crazy.

“Oh they’re so much fun. It’s just a big party where lots of people come over to have sex”, Melissa explained in the simplest of terms.

“Cool! How many people?” asked Megan, Drake was secretly thrilled that Megan found the idea of an orgy, cool. But he was even happier as he felt her tiny hands wrap gently around his neck as she started to truly fuck him back.

“The most daddy ever got for one orgy was for my seventh birthday as my main present. There was twelve of us and we had sex for the entire weekend, it was incredible!” exclaimed Melissa.

“Daddy even filmed everyone taking turns having sex with me, I can show you!” she added, which Drake was suddenly extremely excited about.

“Do I have to be naked in front of everyone?” asked Megan.

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point, everyone is naked,” laughed Melissa, “everyone just swaps, pairs off. You take turns having sex with everybody, it’s awesome! You’ll love it”, said Melissa, she did her best to reassure her. She hoped she hadn’t scared her off of the idea, but even if she was reluctant, it would be easy to trick her into an orgy now, Melissa thought.

“Is it just other adults at orgies?” she asked, Megan smiled at her brother, she could see he was excited by the idea.

“Sometimes, but usually there’s other kids too. For that orgy it was about half kids, half adults”, explained Melissa.

The thought of experiencing his first orgy with his little sister was the last little thing to push Drake over the edge.

He tightened his grip under Megan’s arms and quickly rammed her little body down on his cock so hard, she winced a little and felt some pain. After the fourth or fifth hard thrust, Drake unloaded spurt after spurt of hot cum. Megan could feel every drop as Drake tightened his fingers even more, he held her close and grinded his cock inside her bald cunt.

Melissa knew what was happening, she could see it on Drake’s face, not to mention she had experienced her daddy and many others cumming on a daily basis her entire life. She wrapped her hands around Megan’s thighs and pushed her down even harder, Megan felt Drake’s cock press against her cervix, not that she knew what that was, but the pressure was something she didn’t like.

Melissa playfully flicked her tongue at Megan’s ear lobe, just to tease Drake one last time and make him happy. She kissed her way down Megan’s cheek, into her neck and down her side. Drake knew what she wanted, he had a feeling that the second Megan climbed out of his lap she’d be between her legs like a hungry dog at dinner time.

Drake commandingly pushed Melissa out of the way, he shoved her off the bed and her knees hit the floor as she smiled up at Drake. Thankfully, Megan liked a dominant man, secretly she enjoyed all sorts of submissive fun. Not to mention she would let Drake do anything to her.

Drake slowly lowered Megan back onto her own bed, he kept his cock inside her the entire time, he could feel his own cum all over it. The second Megan was flat on her back, Melissa stood over both of them and pulled Drake’s cock out of his sister and covered Megan’s cunt with one hand to stop the cum leaking out.

Melissa’s tiny mouth enveloped every inch of Drake’s cock, she swallowed and sucked every drop of cum from his shiny prick. Megan smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend, as the siblings caught each other’s gaze and smiled. Drake finally felt like he’d pierced that tough armour she had against him, her humanity shined through the tiny cracks, even though he was positive the screams of ‘TOES, FOOT SLAVE’, were likely seconds away.

The second Melissa was done giving Drake the sloppiest blow job, she shoved Drake out of the way. He got off Megan's bed and made way for her best friend, as she climbed between her legs to eat the contents of her cunt.

Drake smiled and bent down, grabbed up what looked like one of Megan’s dirty socks and used it to dry off his cock. The sounds Melissa made while she ate out his sister were incredible. She shoved her tongue inside her, searching for every drop of cum, her tiny fingers helped get to the hard to reach areas. Melissa had always been greedy when it came to cum, and being an only child meant she never had to share.

When Drake was done using Megan’s sock as a towel, he pulled the tiny thing over the end of his cock and wore it like a sock. For some reason, the thought of her dirty sock around his cock turned him on, and from the look Megan gave him when she saw it, she clearly liked it too.

Drake decided to be the best foot slave he could, he grabbed Megan’s leg while Melissa carried out her best friend cleaning duties, and sweetly sucked on his little sister’s toes before she even had to ask, well… shout.

“Are you still hungry after that?” asked Drake, he laughed and smiled at the cum hungry nine year old as she sat up with cum all over her lips.

“I could eat”, she said, all three of them laughed as Melissa licked her lips and then laid on top of Megan and had the hottest little thirty second makeout session.

“You two have fun, I’ll go order the food. What do you want?” asked Drake.

“I don’t care, as long as it has pepperoni on it”, said Melissa.

“I don’t care”, said Megan, her words muffled by Melissa’s mouth as she laid on top and made out with her best friend.

Drake went and phoned through their order for a large pizza, some sides and a drink. In the short three and a half minutes he was gone, everything had changed in Megan’s bedroom.

He walked in and immediately froze on the spot, a huge smile grew over his face as the girls has laid out blankets and Megan’s duvet on the floor to make somewhere bigger to have sex. And Megan was getting a lesson in anal, after she shoved the thick handle of her own hairbrush inside Melissa’s asshole.

“I’ve never seen a hair brush used like that before”, quipped Drake, the two girls smiled up at him, Megan was clearly enjoying herself as she played with her friend's asshole.

“Did you order it?” asked Melissa, she smiled up at Drake on all fours with the hairbrush sticking out of her ass.

“Yep, thirty minutes or less”, said Drake, as he sat beside his sister and admired her work.

“That’s insane, I guess anything that’s long and pointy can be a sex toy”, said Drake, his eyes locked on the large brush inside Melissa.

“Oh I’ve put all kinds of things inside me, but sex toys are the best”, said Melissa.

“Have you got lots of toys?” he asked.

“Oh you name it we’ve got it, daddy buys every kind of sex toy imaginable. That’s the reason our basement is off limits. It’s mine and daddy’s sex dungeon”, she said, a huge grin on her face as she looked back at her two lovers.

“What kinda things have you put in your butt before, that weren’t toys?” asked Megan, fascinated at the thought of shoving things inside her body.

“Oh god, so many things. Uhhhh… many hairbrushes, pens, a police baton, the small end of a baseball bat, a bedpost, baby bottles, regular bottles, wine bottles, pacifiers, a tiny figurine of an owl, balloons, smaller kids’ hands… if you can name it and it fits, it’s probably been inside one of my holes”, laughed Melissa, she reeled off a list of insane things she’d put inside her, but the last one really got their attention.

“Ok wait, what? That’s insane, but the last one? Hands?” asked Drake, confused and surprisingly turned on.

“Yeah, little kids are the best, they can fist me in both of my holes. You just get them to make a fist, cover it in lube and push it in”, said Melissa, as she happily gave a demonstration.

She grabbed the lube and squirted some on her own hand, then with a strong push the hairbrush popped out of her asshole and gave Megan the first view of the inside of a butt. She balled up her hand into a tiny fist, and showed off how stretchy she was by working her own fist inside her own asshole in mere seconds.

Drake and Megan were just silent with their jaws on the floor. Drake knew what fisting was, in fact, the teacher he had sex with often showed him porn with people fisting. But seeing it first hand, that was another story all together.

The sweet, squelching sounds her butt made were almost hypnotic. The siblings sat and watched, almost drooling as Melissa casually fisted herself in front of them. Before finally removing her hand, the biggest gape flexed at them both before mostly closing up, a little lube leaked out of her asshole and onto the blankets.

“I’m lost for words”, said Drake, still unable to close his mouth.

“Fisting is fun!” exclaimed Melissa.

“But, how? You’re so tiny, how does it fit in there, would your hand fit inside me?” asked Megan, which almost made Drake’s eyes pop out of his head.

“Daddy has had anal sex with me every day of my life, once he could. My butt is extra stretchy, I’ve barely gone a day in my life without something or someone inside it for at least an hour a day”, explained Melissa, as she rolled over onto the blankets and playfully pulled her legs back, showing herself off.

“I couldn’t get my hand inside you today, your bum is too new to being played with. But we could work up to it… and your hand would definitely fit inside me”, said Melissa, a smile so big she looked a little crazy.

“That’s so cool!” said Megan, as she revealed that she was impressed and excited by what her best friend had just done, rather than disgusted, which cemented Drake’s opinion on it instantly. He was slightly freaked out and sceptical before, but now that Megan thought it was cool, he wanted to watch Megan put her hand inside Melissa.

“Daddy is gonna be so happy, he was worried all of this would freak you out, especially butt stuff”, laughed Melissa, as she casually fingered her butt in front of them.

“Can your daddy fist you?” asked Megan, which somehow, coming from her sounded so sweet.

“No, he tries all the time, but his hands are too big. I can fist him though! I can put my arm inside daddy, right up to my elbow!” said Melissa proudly, as she held out her arm so they could get an idea of how much that was.

“Holy shit. Your dad can take all of that? I have to see that!” exclaimed Drake, stunned and seriously impressed by all of it.

“He will be happy to show you, Megan and I could take turns”, laughed Melissa, half serious, she didn’t expect her best friend to be open to it just yet, but the look on her face said otherwise.

“I get the feeling that my concept and knowledge of sex is about to change dramatically”, said Drake, while looking thoroughly excited.

“Do we have to get dressed to eat dinner?” asked Megan, she randomly changed the subject, clearly hungry.

“No, I’d rather we all stayed naked. But someone needs to answer the door. Not it!” shouted Drake.

“Not it!” shouted Melissa, both of them smiled at Megan who looked most unhappy about having to get dressed to answer the door.

“Can I answer the door naked?” asked Megan, in what appeared to be a completely serious tone.

“Hell no! That’s the kind of thing you really shouldn’t be doing!” exclaimed Drake.

“Funny you should say that,” started Melissa, with a cheeky grin, “when the weather’s hot, daddy sprays me with a hose and makes me answer the door naked, if we order pizza. I just pretend we’re having a pool party”, explained Melissa, with a stupidly happy grin.

“But, you don’t have a pool”, said Megan.

“I know, but the delivery driver doesn’t know that!” laughed Melissa.

“That’s insane! Isn’t he worried someone might see you?” asked Drake.

“Well, that’s kind of the point, genius”, quipped Melissa.

“But… surely people would ask questions, that can’t be normal?” asked Drake.

“Nope, I do it all the time when the weather is warm. Daddy has been making me get the door naked since I was four or five. People just assume I’m not afraid to be seen naked, I’m still a kid after all. It’s not like I lay down and spread my legs, I’m completely naked, but that’s all”, said Melissa, casually explaining how her dad basically showed her off all the time.

“I think Megan should answer the door naked!” exclaimed Melissa.

“Really?” she asked, a smile on her face and a look that said she was keen.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, what if the neighbours see you and mention it to our parents?” asked Drake, the idea terrified him.

“Oh they won’t, don’t be such a scaredy cat. She can hide herself behind the door and invite them inside. Then they just get a private show”, explained Melissa.

“I even have my old armbands!” exclaimed Megan, as she jumped up and practically ran to her closet.

She rummaged around and pulled out two deflated and scrunched up armbands.

“I saw them when I was cleaning out my closet, this would make them believe the whole pool party thing!” said Megan, excited and clearly open to it.

“You really want to do this?” asked Drake, he already had his answer as Megan had started blowing up the first armband.

“Mmhmm!” Megan nodded, while blowing excitedly into the armband.

“Fuck, ok. But don’t open the door wide and stand there naked, don’t go outside, don’t try and chat to them, and for god sake make sure you dry between your legs first!” exclaimed Drake, as he smiled and pointed at the wet juices that had accumulated on Megan’s bald lips.

“Should we make her wet?” asked Melissa, as she and Drake smiled at how ridiculous Megan looked, completely naked with the two blown up armbands on.

“Wet, what do you mean?” asked Drake.

“To sell the pool party part of it? she said.

“Do we have to?” he asked.

“No, daddy doesn’t always spray me, sometimes he just smacks my bum and says good luck kiddo”, laughed Melissa, trying poorly to imitate her dad.

“Sounds fun,” laughed Drake, “if the delivery person asks why you’re not wet, just say you haven’t been in the pool yet, added Drake.

“Ok!” said Megan, excitedly. While Melissa crawled between her legs and lapped at her best friends wet, yummy cunt.

“I’ll go watch for the driver, they should be here any moment”, said Drake.

“Wait, are you going to watch?” asked Megan.

“Yeah, of course. I figured Melissa and I will hide on the stairs, just try and make sure he doesn’t look our way”, explained Drake, Megan just smiled and nodded.

Megan stood in her room, while Melissa ate her out for a few fun minutes. Drake stood and watched at the front of the house, while he waited for the pizza delivery guy.

“He’s here!” shouted Drake, as he ran back to Megan’s bedroom and grabbed a dirty sock from the bedroom floor.

He wiped between Megan’s legs and removed the vast quantity of Melissa’s saliva. Melissa grabbed Mr Bear and produced the money.

“Remember what I said and don’t keep him here longer than you need to, if he starts asking questions I’ll shout from upstairs and try to get rid of him”, said Drake, his heart raced as Megan couldn’t have looked more calm and excited at the same time.

They all ran towards the stairs, all three of them strangely excited and nervous. Drake’s head was telling him this was a terrible idea and he should grab Megan’s bathrobe and make her wear it, but by the time the thought had gone through his head, they were hiding behind the bannister and watching on as Megan hid behind the front door and opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to the fandoms I regularly write for, this is a quiet corner of the smutty fan fiction world. So if you enjoyed reading the first chapter, I would really appreciate a comment, tell me what you loved and leave some kudos, and I'll be forever grateful xD


End file.
